Paradoxe
by Sithmaith
Summary: Crossover entre Sherlock/ Shadowhunters/ Teen Wolf/ Star trek/ Avengers/Merlin Une forêt qu'aucun ne connait. Une impossibilité de sortir de leur prison de verre. Une énigme. Des bracelets au nom de personnes qu'ils connaissent ornent leurs poignets. Six personnes de prime abord inconnu. Slash: Sherlock/John, Alec/Magnus, Derek/stiles, Jim/ Spock Pietro/ Clint, Merlin/arthur
1. Chapter 1

_Une toute nouvelle histoire. Pour celle -ci je vois les choses en grand. Premier crossover pour moi et j'allie donc six univers et six slash que j'adore_

 _Sherlock Holmes /John Watson (Sherlock)_

 _Alexander Lightwood/ Magnus Bane ( Shadow hunters)_

 _Merlin/ Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)_

 _Jim Kirk/ Spock ( Star trek)_

 _Pietro/ Clint ( Marvel)_

 _Derek Hale/ Stiles Stilinski (Teen Wolf)_

 **Quelques petites contraintes pour cette fic**

 **Il y a deux team. J'alternerais les chapitres qui leurs seront consacrées. A chaque chapitre, les points de vues de tout ceux qui sont dans l'équipe sera abordé. Ce qui fait 6 points de vues par chapitre**

 **Le point de vue d'un personnage n'est abordé qu'une fois par chapitre.**

 **Certain passage sont écrits au présent.**

 **Les styles d'écritures différeront selon les personnage**

 **Pour le rythme de parution environ toutes les deux semaines, mais je suis pas très régulière. Mea culpa**

Les seuls à être un couple au début de la fic son Alec et Magnus, les autres sont à des niveaux différents de leurs relations.

Bonne lecture mes bons

* * *

 _ **Pov Spock**_

Une douleur lancinante au niveau de sa boite crânienne. Probablement pas un coup, il n'avait pas mal à un endroit précis. C'était enserrant et global. D'origine médicamenteuse vraisemblablement. Spock avait été drogué. Les signes en été céphalés, vertiges, désorientations et pertes de mémoire à court terme. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Hier, il était avec son capitaine, ils jouaient aux échecs comme souvent les soirs où ils n'étaient pas de quart. Spock appréciait ces moments. Il affectionnait les instants où sont intellect était sollicité, c'était ce que lui apportait les échecs. C'était ce que lui apportait Jim. Cet humain était tout bonnement fascinant. C'était le plus jeune capitaine de la flotte de Starfleet. Il commandait l'enterprise. Pourtant, ce n'était pas cela qui avait attiré à lui la loyauté sans faille du vulcain. Non, c'était ce qu'il était, non ce que l'on connaissait de lui qui impressionnait Spock. Jim considérait chaque membre de son équipage comme crucial. Il connaissait chaque nom des hommes sous ses ordres, chaque visage, chaque histoire. Aucune vie n'était quantité négligeable pour lui. Il avait à cœur de toujours faire le bon choix. Pas le plus simple ou celui avec les meilleurs chances de réussite. Non. Le bon, dans le sens noble du terme. C'était ce trait de caractère si particulier qui rendait Spock fier d'être son officier en second. Il voulait que Jim brille pour son vaisseau et pour lui même. Pour ce qu'il était. Il était le meilleur capitaine de starfleet et tous devait le savoir.

Spock ouvrit les yeux dans un effort conséquent. La lumière l'aveuglait, trop brillante, trop brûlante, trop peu naturel. Des arbres hauts et denses. Érable, cèdre, chêne, pins rouge. La faune propre au foret de l'est des états unis de ce qu'en savait Spock. Il était donc vraisemblablement sur terre. Comment le pouvait il? L'enterprise était encore hier à des années lumière de cette planète. Et lui également. Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens. Il devait faire de plus amples recherches, quelques expériences également, pour être certain de la situation. Il devait savoir, comprendre. Il n'y avait rien de plus important que cela pour Spock. La logique primait sur tout, en chaque instant, toujours.

Il devait savoir. Maintenant.

Alors Spock s'assied et observe. La douleur lui fait hausser un sourcil. Son corps est encore engourdis probablement à cause de la substance qu'on lui a administré. Il passe ses mains à l'arrière de son crane pour voir s'il y avait là trace de blessure. Pas la moindre. On ne l'avait pas frappé. Qui était ce « on » et pourquoi était il ici ? Quel était leurs buts? Pourquoi lui? Trop de question et trop peu de données. Spock détestait cet état de fait. Il lui fallait des informations.

Il n'y a aucun bruit. Pas le moindre signe de vie animal. Aucun gazouillement d'oiseau, pas de clapotis d'eau d'une cascade ou d'une rivière, pas de course folle de lapin apeuré ou de sanglier effrayé. Rien. C'était étrange qu'il n'y ai pas plus de vie dans un espace qui aurait dut en regorger. Mais en toute logique lui même n'aurait pas dut se trouver là. Il c'était endormi comme chaque soir dans ses quartiers, dans son lit, après le départ de son capitaine, une fois la partie achevée. C'était Jim cette fois qui l'avait remporté. Il n'en était pas toujours ainsi, ils avaient un niveau analogue. Perdre ne le gênait en rien si la partie était intéressante, le résultat importait peu. Elle l'était toujours avec Jim quelque en soit l'issu. Il avait un style de jeu agressif, basé sur l'attaque, pas dénué toutefois d'observation et de feinte. Jim était un fin joueur.

Spock se lève avec précaution. En prenant un temps délibéré pour bouger. Il ne doit pas se précipiter, sous peine d'aggraver la situation. Procéder par étape. Après quelques instants, Spock se retrouve debout, sans nausée ni vertige.

À l'orée de sa vision, il y avait du mouvement. Il n'était pas seul.

Spock observe attentivement les plaintes qui s'échappent de la personne à ses côtés. Un très jeune humain qui n'avait probablement pas atteint l'âge de la majorité ou tout juste. Un jean et un tee shirt à l'effigie d'un bouclier étrange bleu et rouge. Il savait que dans un temps ancien, les terriens les utilisaient pour se défendre. Il n'en avait jamais vu de tels toutefois. Celui ci était rond, de couleur et un étrange symbole en forme d'étoile en ornait le centre.

Il entend le jeune homme à ses côtés grommeler ce qu'il devine être des jurons, au moins est il en vie.

* * *

 _ **Pov Stiles**_

Stiles a mal partout, littéralement. Son corps le fait souffrir comme il pensait que cela n'aurait sut être permis. Ses muscles sont endolori et il apprend même qu'il a des muscles à certains endroit où il ignorait qu'il en était pourvu. Il aurait préféré continuer à être ignorant sur le sujet d'ailleurs. Il ne bouge pas et pourtant il souffre tout de même. Il ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'il en sera quand il voudra s'asseoir ou pire se lever. Il ne se rappel pas avoir été passé à tabac pourtant. Certes sa vie est légèrement dissolue ces derniers temps, avec toutes ses histoires de loup garou, de banshee, de kitsune, de kanima et autres réjouissances, mais tout de même. Il se serait souvenu d'une bagarre qui l'aurait mit dans un tel état. De qui le coup pouvait il bien venir ? Derek ? Il était facile de le mettre en colère et il avait souvent eut envie de déchiqueter Stiles. Il ne s'était jamais privé d'ailleurs de le lui faire comprendre. À chaque occasion, il se mettait en rogne et le plaquait sur la première surface plane venue, agrémentée en général d'un coup près de lui, en guise de mise en garde. Même pour un loup, il avait des manières déplorables.

Au vu de son enfance catastrophique, le fils du sherif ne lui en tenait pas vraiment rigueur. Il était comme ça. Derek Hale restait son ami. Autant que l'on puisse être ami avec Derek, ça allait sans dire. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à se lier facilement, mais il faisait partit de la meute, alors même s'il râlait à chaque invitation ciné, chaque rassemblement de la dîtes meute, chaque sortie bowling, il n'en manquait néanmoins jamais une seule. Il ne manquait pas non plus de dire qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire plus importante que de jouer les baby sitter. Alors Scott souriait, Stiles raillait. C'était ce qu'ils avaient trouvé de plus approchant d'un équilibre. Leur lien avec Derek était précaire, mais existant. C'était déjà pas mal de l'avis de Stiles. Il n'y avait pas de petite victoire après tout.

Bon dieu sa tête le faisait souffrir. Il n'était pas censé jurer, son père le lui reprochait souvent, ce qui de sa part était incroyablement risible d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas un langage exonéré de toute grossièreté loin de là. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait appris à s'exprimer de manière aussi charretière.

La lumière était aveuglante. Il n'était donc pas dans sa chambre ? Un truc horrible avait encore pris possession de lui et il se réveillait nu dans une foret avec aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait ou de l'endroit où il était ? Tout était dans le encore. Il devrait finir par en avoir l'habitude

Stiles se décide à enfin bouger. Il roule d'un côté et de l'autre, tout en ouvrant les yeux. Un bois. Il n'était donc pas loin. Au moins était il habillé. Un homme près de lui le regarde. Des yeux foncés, une coupe au bol ridicule, des sourcils arqués, le dos raide et des oreilles... pointues.

Bon tout allait pour le mieux. Il n'avait pas été possédé. Il rêvait simplement parce que devant lui, c'était Spock. Pas Leonard Nimoy, Jacob Kogan, Zachary Quinto ou tout autre acteur qui avait interprété son rôle au petit ou au grand écran. Non le _vrai_ Spock, tel que visiblement imaginé par son esprit trop actif.

C'était assez ressemblant tout en étant divergeant. Des traits plus anguleux que les différents acteurs, des épaules plus carrées également, un torse plus développé peut être.

\- « Votre santé physique requiert elle une assistance? »

La voix plus grave aussi. Bien, Stiles était curieux de voir où ce rêve le mènerait. Après tout, il serait toujours tant de se réveiller s'il se transformait en cauchemars. Pour l'instant, il était amusant.

\- « J'ai mal un peu partout, mais dans l'ensemble je crois que ça va. Et vous ? »

Demander à une manifestation de son subconscient comment elle se sentait était peut être un peu idiot, mais Stiles n'avait put s'en empêcher. Son père lui avait également appris la politesse. Ça revenait à être poli avec lui même certes, mais après tout il s'aimait bien, donc il le méritait.

\- « Ma santé physique n'est pas préoccupante. Je suis monsieur Spock et vous êtes ? »

Paradoxale à souhait que son esprit lui demande qui il était, mais soit.

\- « Je m'appelle Stiles, où sommes nous ? »

Cette question lui paraissait importante. Ils étaient dans sa tête bien sur, mais l'endroit qu'elle avait choisie pour une rencontre avec le vulcain était étrange. Un bois lors d'une journée harassante. Quitte à choisir, il aurait préféré un café douillet ou une salle de jeu ou le célèbre vaisseau l'enterprise. Ça, ça aurait vraiment été génial de pouvoir le visiter de fond en comble. Il avait toujours eut un faible pour Ururah, même si ça n'avait rien à voir avec son obsession pour Lydia .

Stiles se concentre pour tenter de modifier le décors qui l'entour, après tout c'est son rêve, il y est donc le maître. Quand il rouvre les yeux rien a changé à ses côtés il y a toujours Spock et aux alentours la foret. Son rêve ne lui obéit donc pas. Tant pis.

\- « Une foret je n'en sais pas davantage. De quelle planète venez vous et de quelle époque ? »

\- « La terre. 2014. »

Stiles avait répondu sur une simple impulsion à une question ayant une réponse évidente.

Il essaie de bouger ses bras et ses jambes. Il ressent _vraiment_ la douleur, il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant jamais fait de rêve aussi réaliste. Il était peut être fiévreux et délirait. Ça lui était arrivé une fois au collège, il avait eut la grippe, sa fièvre avait grimpée en flèche jusqu'à dépasser les 40. Il avait alors fait des rêves pour le moins bariolé où se promenaient des licornes arc en ciel.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été malade toutefois. Il avait sans doutes seulement oublié. Il avait des courbatures dut à sa température trop élevée, ce qui expliquait sa sensation de douleur. Il posa son regard sur son poignet droit, un bracelet l'y ornait qui n'était pas là auparavant. Un prénom qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. _Derek._ Le bracelet était gris anthracite et le mot sur un écran, à ses côté cinq petites barres remplie de bleu. Amusant, pour lui cela ressemblait à une barre de vie ou de mana, dans certain jeu vidéo qu'il adorait.

\- « Que ce que c'est ? »

Il exhiba son poignet à la vue du vulcain.

\- « Je l'ignore. J'ai le même avec inscrit le nom de mon capitaine. »

En effet. Un bracelet identique avec le nom de Jim était placé sur le poignet de Spock Même couleur, même dessins . Son rêve était vraiment étrange

Spock fixait un point au delà de Stiles, il suivit donc son regard pour tomber sur un autre individu allongé à sa droite à une distance respectueuse. Toujours assis, il n'esquissa aucun geste pour aller près de l'homme. Après tout il ne risquait rien, c'était soit un rêve soit une hallucination. Dans tout les cas, aucune raison de paniquer, c'était entièrement réversible. Cette personne toutefois lui était inconnu, d'une quarantaine d'années, des cheveux bond parsemés de gris, un teint halé. Rien de particulier en somme.

Soudain une douleur fulgurante le tordit tout entier. Quelque chose n'allait pas, vraiment il y avait un problème avec ce foutu rêve. Il convulsait légèrement. Tous le brûlait. Il connaissait cette sensation. Plus jeune en faisant l'idiot avec Scott, il c'était électrocuté en voulant trafiquer la radio du sheriff. Cette douleur-ci était deux, cinq, dix fois plus puissante. Son corps se calma toutefois rapidement. Stiles ne savait pas où il était, mais il suspectait désormais que tout ça n'avait rien d'un putain de rêve. C'était impossible. Il fallait qu'il se réveille. Il devait se réveiller.

* * *

 _ **Pov John**_

Une lumière aveuglante. Une odeur de pin. Qu'avait encore inventé Sherlock ? Une énième expérience. John sourit. Il ne s'étonne plus de rien depuis quelque temps désormais. Depuis qu'il a déménagé au 221b Baker Street à dire vrai. Si Sherlock a mis des spots dans sa chambre pour faire pousser des arbres, il n'en serait pas réellement étonné, n'en serait ni choqué, ni irrité. Le détective fait ce genre de chose. Souvent. Surtout quand il s'ennuie. À chaque fois qu'il s'ennuie en réalité. Il pourrait faire pire, plus dangereux. Il l'avait déjà fait. Comme se droguer pour une affaire. Quand John n'était plus vraiment là. Mais il est là désormais. Mary est partie. Il ne lui en veut pas. Comment le pourrait il ? Ils sont restés en bon terme. Ils se voient parfois en ami. Sherlock lui dit souvent qu'il en a beaucoup des amis, beaucoup trop. Alors le blond lui répond dans un sourire qu'il n'en aurait jamais qu'un comme lui. Il n'en existe pas d'autres comme Sherlock. Heureusement, sinon la terre ne tiendrait sans doutes pas le choc. Elle imploserait.

John ouvre les yeux et de surprise les referment aussitôt. Ce n'est pas possible. Entièrement improbable. Où est il ? Il n'est pas dans son lit douillet. Sherlock n'est pas dans la cuisine à l'attendre impatient qu'il se réveille, une tasse de thé à température adéquat et préparée à la perfection à ses côtés, qu'il tendra à John à l'instant où celui-ci entrera dans la pièce. Non, il n'y a pas de Mrs Hudson avec ses vêtements vieillots, ses gâteaux délicieux et ses regards bien trop éclairés. Pas de Mycroft la mine narquoise camouflé dans un coin ou de Lestrade qui l'attend pour une affaire particulièrement étrange. Rien de ce qui peuple sa vie habituellement. Juste une immense foret. Et deux être qui le regardent interloqués.

Un très jeune homme proche de lui à sa gauche assis. Les cheveux courts, un tee-shirt captain américa et un jean. Un air ébahis au visage. C'est l'autre homme qui interpelle plus franchement John. Une frange, des cheveux noirs de jais, des oreilles … effilées. Il devait s'agir là d'une malformation quelconque. Il n' avait jamais rien vu de tel, mais John est médecin, il lui aurait fallu plus d'une vie pour tout voir.

Un cris, le gamin se tord littéralement de douleur. En bon docteur qu'il est, John se lève et se précipite vers lui, il vacille et se heurte violemment à quelque chose... Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, et son visage le pique, mais il n'y prête pas attention. Il palpe la surface avec hébétude et de l'autre côté du gamin, voit l'autre inconnu faire de même. C'est du verre, mais John n'en a jamais vu de si parfait. Sous ses doigts la matière est lisse sans aucune imperfection, le choc contre la parois lui a bien assuré que c'était effectivement du verre, ça en avait le son. Ils sont enfermé dans des boites de verre d'environ 3 m2. Sherlock n'aurait guère supporté l'approximation. Mais Sherlock n'est pas là. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Sherlock était toujours avec lu,i pourquoi pas en pareil cas où il aurait réellement eut besoin de son sens de déduction hors norme ? Le jeune homme souffrait de convulsion. Tout laissait penser à un choc électrique, mais occasionné par quoi ? Il n'y avait pas de tels objets dans une foret. Habituellement, il n'y avait pas non plus de caisses de verre avec des personnes à l'intérieur, cela dit.

John cherche réponse, il observe la pauvre victime à la manière, il essaye, de son ami. Il a roulé sur le côté et se tient le poignet droit. Il y voit une légère trace de brûlure. John regarde son propre poignet où trône un bracelet identique au garçon avec un prénom différent toutefois. _Sherlock_.

\- « Stiles ? »

C'est l'aîné des deux individus qui c'est exprimé, visiblement il s'enquiert de l'état de santé du jeune homme. Ils se connaissent probablement.

\- « ça va. »

La voix est faible et hachurée, il cherche à se relever.

\- « Ne bouges pas. Tu viens de subir un choc électrique administré par ton bracelet. . Je ne vois pas sur toi d'autre traces de brûlures que sur ton poignet, tu es conscient et tu as arrêté de convulser. Ça va aller. Met toi sur le côté et respire calmement. Je sais que tu souffres, mais d'ici peu tu te sentiras mieux. »

John aurait aimé être utile, mais enfermé, ça lui est impossible. John détestes se sentir impuissant et c'est exactement la sensation qui le domine en l'instant. Ce gamin a peur et il a mal. Il aimerait faire davantage. Le rassurer ou au moins l'ausculter pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune brûlure interne. Le jeune homme s'exécute bon grès mal grès et roule sur le côté. Parfait, s'il vomit au moins ne risque t'il plus de s'étouffer.

De frustration, John tire sur le bracelet qu'on lui a grassement offert, il essaie de l'enlever à se blesser mais rien n'y fait, il ne parvient pas à le retirer. Il voit le brun en faire autant, mais c'est visiblement impossible

\- « Vous êtes médecin ? » Demandes l'homme aux oreilles pointus

\- « En effet je suis le docteur John Watson. »

\- « Je suis Monsieur Spock et voici Stiles »

Le prénommé Stiles ayant retrouvé une respiration régulière, s'assoit à nouveau, genoux repliés, coude posés dessus, la tête dans les paumes.

\- « Je vais me réveiller, c'est impossible. Impossible. Je suis avec Spock et Watson enfermé dans des boites avec des putain de bracelets électrocuteur. Je vais me réveiller. Bientôt, c'est la fée clochette qui va nous rejoindre »

Il panique. Rien de plus normal. Pourquoi John lui même n'angoissait il pas ? Sherlock n'était pas là. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était certain qu'il les sortiraient tous de là sans tarder. Il avait une confiance aveugle en son ami. Le détective arrangerait les choses bientôt, il le faisait toujours, quelque soit la situation, Sherlock la réglerait. En attendant, il fallait juste qu'ils restent tous en vie assez longtemps. De ce que John voyait à côté de Spock, il y avait encore deux hommes inconscients et un troisième à sa droite. Il respirait.

\- « Spock pouvez vous me dire si de votre côté tous le monde respire ? »

Il fit volte face, puis après quelques secondes se retourna vers John et opina de la tête. Au moins n'y avait il pas de perte à déplorer, pas encore.

\- «Vous nous connaissez Stiles ? »

John n'avait en effet pas réellement prêté attention aux dires du garçon, trop occupé qu'il était à s'assurer que les six individus présent ici étaient tous en vie.

\- « Bien sur Spock vous vous sortez d'une série dont je suis un grand fan d'ailleurs, et vous John d'un bouquin d'il y a plusieurs décennies. Je pense que je deviens dingue. Soit ça, soit j'ai mangé un truc pas frais».

John était éberlué. Que venait de dire ce gamin ?

\- « Je déteste les univers alternatifs. »

Un autre homme venait tout juste de se réveiller au côté de Spock

* * *

 _ **Pov Clint**_

Un martèlement. Clint était dans sa chambre et c'était Hulk qui frappait à sa porte ? Il n'avait volé aucun cookie pourtant. Pas qu'il s'en souvienne du moins. Cette lumière beaucoup trop vive. Ce sol trop dur. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait. Il avait une poisse phénoménal, une poisse divine aurait dit Thor. Alors Clint refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il refusait d'être à nouveau plongé dans une aventure abracadabrantesque. Il avait besoin d'un peu de repos. D'un peu de temps. Juste un peu. Que l'univers aille se faire voir, qu'il demande à un autre de s'occuper de le sauver. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Quelque soit l'heure, il était beaucoup trop tôt. Bien sur au final, il ferait ce qui devait être fait. Il le faisait toujours et le ferait toujours. C'était un avengers avant tout. Un authentique héros. Maintenant. Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Ça avait d'abord été un gamin qui voulait seulement l'approbation d'un père, le respect d'un frère, l'amour d'une mère. Puis un orphelin en fuite. Un enfant recueilli par un cirque. Déçu par tous ceux en qui il avait cru. Jusqu'à Natasha Romanoff. Jusqu'a Nick Fury. La confiance. C'est ce qu'ils lui avaient enseigné. L'espoir il l'avait toujours eu. Un éternel optimiste aurait dit certain, avec un esprit pourtant pour le moins cartésien. C'était simple. S'il n'ouvrait pas les yeux, rien n'arriverait. Il pouvait rester ainsi. Allongé Odin seul sait où. Immobile. S'il restait sans bouger, rien ne changerait. Il pourrait rester cloîtrer dans cet état entre rêve et réalité. Il y était bien. N'y risquait rien. Mais Clint est un aventurier. Il l'a toujours été, le sera toujours. Le goût du risque. C'était ça qui l'avait poussé à choisir le Shield, puis les vengeurs. Ça et son goût de la justice. Plus difficile à trouver celui là peut être. Il avait été un espion, un hors la loi et un héros. Pas forcément dans cet ordre, mais c'était ce dernier lui qu'il préférait. Quoi que cette définition n'excluait pas forcément l'espionnage. Il demeurait un agent du Shield après tout.

Il adorait ses coéquipiers, mais il ressentait parfois le besoin de faire cavalier seul, de n'avoir à craindre que pour sa vie. Ça avait quelque chose de reposant. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres. Même pour Hulk et Thor. Certain les pensaient peut être invulnérable, mais lui savait qu'il n'en était rien. Ils étaient ses amis au même titre que les autres vengeurs. Natasha était à part, une sœur plus qu'une amie. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun. Leurs passés, leurs blessures, leurs présents.

Clint ouvrit les yeux. Advienne que pourra.

Trois hommes discutaient et il n'aimait ni ce qu'il voyait, ni ce qu'il entendait. Stiles comme le surnom de Mieczyslaw Stilinski ? Une sorte de légende qui aurait combattu des forces obscurs aux côtés des siens dans des temps plus reculés. John Watson comme l'acolyte du célèbre Sherlock Holmes de la série télévisée du même nom ?

Clint avait une explication toute trouvée pour ça.

\- « Je déteste les univers alternatifs. »

Il y avait déjà été confronté, il en connaissait les manifestations et les effets. Il en avait deux devant les yeux, très probablement trois. Les mondes parallèles s'entrecroisaient en certain points. Les individus y était plus ou moins sensible et parfois, quelques fulgurances avaient lieu. Un auteur se réveillait après un rêve fabuleux et commençait à écrire. En réalité, il écrivait simplement la vie qu'il avait vu ailleurs.

\- « Pouvez vous me donner votre nom complet je vous pris Stiles ? »

C'était l'homme que Clint n'avait pas reconnu qui c'était exprimé, celui avec les oreilles étranges.

\- « Stiles Stillinki »

Stiles paraissait perdu, mais coopératif. John quand à lui restait sans dire un mot. Seul Spock semblait familier de cet étrange concept

\- « Je tires les même conclusions que vous. Nous sommes effectivement d'univers divergents. Dans ma réalité, vous faites partit de l'histoire. Vous, Derek Hale et Scott McCall »

Un peu abrupte comme manière d'exposer les faits. Mais à en croire le tee-shirt du captain qu'il arborait, Stiles devait également connaître le nom d'hawkeye.

\- « Ne paniquez pas. Je sais, ça fait bizarre la première fois. Mais nous ne sommes pas un danger les uns pour les autres. Je m'appelle Clint Barton, mais on me connaît sous le nom d'hawkeye. »

Autant il c'était attendu à la surprise de Stiles, autant celle de John le prit au dépourvu, elle se peignait pourtant sur son visage. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, au traits anguleux

\- « ce n'est pas sérieux. Œil de faucon est un personnage de Comics. » s'indigna John

La réalité serait difficile à encaisser. Il avait passé l'âge des enfantillages. Bien sur, toutes leurs certitudes étaient remises en causes. Mais Spock et lui ne pouvaient pas y aller de manière douce. Leurs vies étaient en périls. D'ailleurs ils avaient parlés de bracelet et de nom. Clint leva son bras droit et contempla le nom qui était inscrit sur l'identique bracelet qui l'ornait « _Pietro_ ». Ça n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi lui ?

\- « Dans votre réalité probablement. Dans la mienne vous êtes un personnage de fiction également. Ça arrive parfois quand il y a des nœuds, des ponts entre les univers. Certaines personnes y sont sensibles sans même le savoir. Ils pensent qu'ils ont inventé quelque chose alors qu'en réalité ils n'ont fait qu'entrevoir une fenêtre sur un autre univers. On les appels les passerelles. »

\- « chez moi ce sont les passeurs. Des extralucides qui ignorent jusqu'à leur nature. »

Encore un éveil. Un jeune homme à la peau dorée d'environ vingt cinq ans aux yeux foncés, et aux vêtements pour le moins colorés. Une chemise vert émeraude et un pantalon bordeaux.

* * *

 ** _Pov Magnus_**

Une lumière aveuglante. Magnus avait la certitude de ne pas être chez lui. Il ne sentait pas la présence d'Alexander près de lui. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Alexander n'était pas là. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois. Peu importait leurs travail ou les difficultés rencontrées, ils dormaient toujours ensemble. C'était leur moment privilégié, leur havre de paix, leur parenthèse sur le monde. Mais à l'instant l'archer n'était pas là. Alexander n'était pas là. Il entendait des voix au loin. Aucunes de connues cela dit. Quatre voix d'homme. L'une d'elle au moins paraissait jeune, presque plaintive. Il s'exprimait peu. Il y avait la voix factuelle, logique grave qui ne s'exprimait que par fait. La voix du médecin qui s'occupait des autres et celle du gentil qui expliquait.

Les mondes parallèles ? Magnus n'y avait jamais été confronté, toutefois Ragnor lui en avait parlé, souvent. C'était un sujet qui le passionnait. Mais que n'intéressait pas Ragnor, ce passionné compulsif ? Magnus n'avait pas encore trouvé. Où était il lui aussi ?

Magnus était un animal grégaire, il n'aimait pas être seul, surtout depuis sa rencontre avec l'aîné des Lightwood. Il n'aimait pas être sans lui Il ne voyait pas sa vie sans lui. Ce qui pourrait s'avérer être un problème puisqu'il était immortel, mais non Alexander. Ces derniers temps, c'était sa préoccupation première. Comment régler cette question d'une manière ou d'une autre. Devenir humain, ou rendre Alexander immortel. Il avait planché des heures sur tous les grimoires qu'il avait put trouver, mais rien de probant. Rien de prometteur. Il ne cesserait jamais de chercher. Il refusait de vivre sans lui. Purement et simplement. Il avait beaucoup aimé, beaucoup perdu. Mais rien de comparable avec Alexander. Il ne savait comment l'expliquer, n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à le faire. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Comme briser ses précieuses règles : ne jamais entretenir une relation avec un être de moins de 18 ans, Alexander en avait 17 quand ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter, ne jamais tomber amoureux d'un shadow hunters, il savait ce qu'était Alexander, mais n'avait pas put s'empêcher de l'aimer tout de même, détester tout les Lightwood sans restriction, il était fou amoureux d'Alexander, adorait Izzy et trouvait Max adorable, même Jave avait fini par trouver grâce à ses yeux. Il avait changé. Alec l'avait changé. Pour le mieux. Il était plus serein, moins en colère. Il avait hais les chasseurs d'hombres en bloc, il les défendait désormais, œuvrait à leurs côtés, se battaientt comme des frères. Ils étaient sa famille, comme les sorciers, comme les vampires à l'instar de Raphaël. C'étaient les siens, aussi étrange que cela soit.

Mais ils n'étaient pas là, aucun d'entre eux et c'était terrifiant. Magnus avaient eut peur, souvent. Après 400 ans d'existence, rien de plus naturelle. Il fallait donc qu'il l'affronte, cette nouvelle crainte, comme il l'avait fait avec les anciennes.

Magnus ouvre les yeux. Un homme aux cheveux clairs est près de lui, celui avec la voix de médecin. Visiblement lui n'est pas familier avec les univers alternatifs, le garçon non plus d'ailleurs. Les deux autres davantage visiblement. Ils avaient donnés leurs noms tout à l'heure. Quels étaient ils déjà ? John Watson. Bien l' acolytes de Sherlock donc. Ils avaient vécu au XIX ème siècle, dans sa réalités du moins. Stiles Stillinski. Un jeune homme d'une série à succès de ce qu'en savait Magnus et Spock. Spock, un autre personnage d'une autre fiction. Ils ont parlé de bracelet, alors Magnus regarde son poignet gauche, sa main directrice, en effet un bracelet identique à ceux des autres avec affiché le prénom "Alexander". Bien sur, il ne pouvait en être autrement

\- « chez moi ce sont les passeurs. Des extralucides qui ignores jusqu'à leur nature. »

Il fallait bien que Magnus leurs prête mains fortes, ils en avaient vraiment besoin apparemment. C'était difficile à comprendre, au début. Ils y arriveraient. De toutes façon ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

\- « Retournez vous »

L'ordre vient de Spock qui effectivement regarde quelque chose de l'autre côté. Tout ceux conscient font volte face. Tous ont une sorte d'interface, un panneau incrusté dans le verre. Des cases pour l'instant blanche. À droite un bouton vert et une molette pour faire défiler quelque chose. Magnus s'avance et fait dérouler des lettres. 10 emplacements possible. Toutes les lettres de l'alphabet plus une case blanche. Le jeu commençait.

Alors Magnus fait ce qu'il fait toujours en pareil cas. Il inspire et ferme les yeux. La magie n'est pas là, mais il la cherche, la cherche encore. C'est une vielle amie fidèle, elle n'est jamais loin. Ses yeux se parent de doré sous ses paupières. Un simple petit sort pour ouvrir ses boites, il expliquera ça après à ses compagnons d'infortunes. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de là. Une fois dehors, il n'aurait qu'à faire un simple portail pour retrouver Alexander, puis un nouveau pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Son sort s'essouffla en une maigre étincelle. Rien de plus. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un bloquait sa magie.

Au bout de l'étrange ligne qu'ils forment un jeune homme vêtu d'une armure de cuir cris d'effrois.

* * *

 **Pov Arthur**

Une douleur lancinante lui vrille le crâne. Arthur ne se souvenait pourtant guère d'avoir abusé de boisson dans la soirée. Il l'avait passé avec Gauvain, Perceval et Merlin. Comme à l'accoutumé. De fidèles acolytes. Comme toujours. À jamais. Son esprit embrumé ne lui permet pas de réfléchir convenablement. Où est il ? Il ne reconnaissait pas le moelleux de son matelas, la chaleur de ses couvertures, la sécurité de ses appartements. Bien au contraire, il avait froid, la rudesse de la surface sur laquelle il était allongé, le marqua comme étant celle du sol. Pourquoi était il ainsi délaissé à même la terre meuble ? La lumière qu'il perçoit derrière ses paupières clauses lui est soudain aveuglante, comme feu ardent. Il est à l'extérieur en plein jour. Combien de temps est il resté endormi ? Tout cela était pour le moins déconcertant, déboussolant. L'effet d'une des boissons qu'il avait ingurgité la veille peut être. Une invention de Merlin à n'en pas douter. Il avait encore cherché à expérimenter les herbes de Gaïus et avait pris son pauvre prince pour cible. Arthur ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour s'attirer ainsi la vengeance de son serviteur, mais ne doutait en rien de l'avoir mérité. Il ne manquerait toutefois guère de le faire payer à Merlin. Ce n'était pas digne d'un valet d'avoir une telle attitude avec son seigneur. Naturellement, le brun n'avait plus depuis bien longtemps, de serviteur que le nom et les corvées. C'était son ami avant toute chose. Fait jalousement gardé par Arthur, si les autres venaient à apprendre qu'il s'était ainsi pris d'affection pour un simple paysan, on se rirait de lui. Pas qu'importait au prince dans la moindre mesure ce que la populace pensait de lui, mais il connaissait l'impact que cela avait sur Uther. Arthur avait retenu une chose de son enfance: il préférait l'indifférence de son père à sa colère. Il n'avait nul besoin d'agir pour s'attirer l'une et veillait à ne rien faire pour engendrer l'autre. Un équilibre qui pour l'heure lui convenait, à défaut d'une relation plus satisfaisante, au moins c'était il attiré le respect de son père. Ce n'était pas déjà quantité négligeable. Plus qu'il n'aurait osé l'espérer quelques années auparavant. Il avait gagné ce droit, de part ses actions, ses choix, ses décisions. Jamais il ne pourrait obliger Uther à éprouver un amour filial à son égard, mais au moins le considérait il digne de camelot. Du moins Arthur l'espérait.

Il savait néanmoins ne pas devoir s'attirer la loyauté de ses chevaliers et de Merlin. Celles-ci lui étaient toutes acquises Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant de pouvoir ainsi compter sur ses frères d'armes et sur son serviteur. Merlin n'était pas un guerrier, mais c'était loin d'être un couard ou un lâche comme le laissait supposer son maigre corps. À dire le vrai, il avait un secret, gardé au péril de sa vie, puisqu'il la risquait en effet bel et bien, si cela était découvert. Arthur prenait un soin tout particulier à occulter scrupuleusement tout ce qui était étrange ou mystique dans le comportement de son serviteur. Les trop nombreuses fois où Merlin avait disparu lorsque le danger était au plus fort puis réapparu lorsque celui ci c'était évanoui. Le blond avait d'abord cru à de la lâcheté. Il aurait probablement pût s'y laisser prendre, s'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien son compère. Si Merlin n'était pas une chose, c'était bien couard. Il était le courage même. Un courage ordinaire, routinier, qui se retrouvait dans sa manière de ne jamais baisser regard devant Arthur, d'exprimer les moindres de ses pensées sans ambages, de se lever toujours contre la plus légère des injustices. Merlin était un cœur bon, une noble âme. Alors sans y prêter attention, Arthur c'était fait plus observateur, jusqu'au jour où des yeux d'azur c'étaient parés d'or pour le protéger. Il avait fait mine de n'en rien voir. C'était même persuadé que ce n'était qu'extrapolation de son imagination. Merlin n'était pas un sorcier. Pas pour l'heure. Pas alors qu'Uter était roi. Merlin serait sorcier quand Arthur serait au pouvoir, là il pourrait veiller à sa protection. C'était là le fruit de nombreuses heures de tergiversations. En premier lieu, il avait été abasourdi, puis furieux. Merlin l'avait trahi. Il lui avait menti. Il l'avait dupé de nombreuses années durant. Il l'avait sauvé aussi lui et tout son royaume de plus nombreuses fois encore, risquant sa vie par là même. Alors Arthur avait réfléchi. Son serviteur n'avait nul autre choix que de se camoufler. De cacher sa nature profonde. Aux yeux de tous. Aux siens encore davantage. Il en serait donc ainsi, jusqu'au moment où Arthur pourrait lui offrir un autre choix. Une autre possibilité. Le prince ne désirait pas la mort du roi, il voulait même que celle-ci arrive le plus tard possible. Mais parfois, dans l'intimité de son esprit et de son lit, seul, il espérait que les attendaient un avenir plus paisible dont il serait l'instrument. Un monde où sorciers, druides et simple mortels pourraient vivre en paix. Une douce utopie

En l'instant le combat d'Arthur est plus modeste. Il se sent ensuqué, embrumé. Merlin n'a pas dut mesurer ce qu'il lui donnait. Il doit ouvrir les yeux. Se faisant violence, il y parvint à grande peine, s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois, la lumière est trop aveuglante, trop blanche, trop brillante. Des arbres hauts, aux larges feuilles. Une foret dense qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il avait fait de nombreuse chasses dans les bois de camelot. Il les connaissait par cœur. Ceux là n'avait rien à voir. Un regard extérieur aurait put s'y tromper, mais pas lui. Il avait grandit aux milieu des pins, des chênes et des bouleaux. Là il n'y avait que érables, cèdes et pins. Tout était différent, tout était semblable. Arthur tente de se lever d'un bond. Il présumait de ses forces , Merlin aurait dit que c'est là un fait habituel. Pourtant sa tête le rappel à l'ordre. Pris de vertige, il s'assoit vaillamment. Merlin n'est pas là, mais Arthur est loin d'être seul.

Cinq hommes, il n'en connait aucun. Des accoutrement étranges qu'il ne reconnait nullement. Soudain, une lueur qui elle lui est familière. Un sorcier. Tout s'éclaire. Il est prisonnier. Morgane et Mordred veulent s'en prendre à lui, à Camelot, à Guenièvre. Il ne le peut permettre. Il doit se battre. Un son franchit ses lèvres qu'il n'a put retenir qui attire sur lui les regards. De quoi parlaient ils avant qu'il ne les interrompent? L'un deux avait dit monde alternatif. Quelle était cette sorcellerie?

Sur son bras un étrange objet. Un rectangle long ressemblant à un ornement, mais Arthur n'en avait jamais vu d'approchant. Un prénom " _Merlin_ " S'en est trop pour Arthur. Cela devait cesser. Il essai de s'en défaire. Le lacère, mais ne parvient qu'a se blesser lui . Tout cela ne se peut comprendre. L'un des hommes à des oreilles pointus. Un démon, à n'en pas douter. Il n'a aucune épée, aucune armure en plate, il est perdu.

\- « Vous ne me prendrez pas sorciers !»

Les hommes se regardent à tour de rôle c'est celui qu'ils appels Spock qui prend paroles.

\- « Souffres t'il de troubles psychique? »

\- « Je suis médecin, pas psychiatre»

C'est l'aîné qui c'est exprimé d'un ton bourru.

L'homme le plus proche d'arthur, se tourne vers lui. Des yeux bleu rassurant.

\- « Il est terrifié. Silence. Je ne suis qu'humain mon garçon, tout va bien. Je m'appelle Clint, quel est ton nom? Regardes moi»

Arthur ne peut faire confiance. Tous veulent le tromper. Il ne sait pourquoi il est toujours en vie. Morgane veut sans doute qu'il lui livre secret. Il n'en fera rien. Arthur ne peut rester immobile, même si ce mouvoir dans espace si restreint est mal aisé

\- « Place ta main, sur la mienne»

Clint appuis sa paume contre la parois qu'ils ont en commun. Après, une longue minutes de tergiversation, Arthur s'exécute. Son vis à vis lui répond d'un sourire

\- « C'est bien, c'est très bien. Cale ta respiration sur la mienne à présent»

Encore une fois le prince obéit. il y avait quelque chose de tendre chez cet homme, qui attirait confiance. C'était peut être ce que Morgane voulait? Qu'il se fit à cet homme bon, et les autre? Pourquoi étaient isl tous là?

\- « Tu paniques à nouveau ne réfléchis pas trop. Aucun de nous, ne te veut du mal»

\- « Arthur Pendragon, prince de Camelot»

Il avait donné son titre comme un rempart. Il ne se rendrait pas sans combattre. Quel que soit l'ennemi.

* * *

 _Voilà donc pour ce chapitre aux allures de prologues._

 _Il y a six univers, donc je me tiens à disposition si vous avez envie d'information sur l'un ou l'autre._

 _Je pense que du coup vous avez compris le principe de team._

 _Mais alors à vos suspicion pourquoi Stiles c'est fait électrocuté, que foutes t'il dans ses boites, qui les y a mis?_

 _A très vite_


	2. Chapter 2

_On change donc de team et de décors, avec ce nouveau chapitre, je prends beaucoup de soin et de plaisir avec cette histoire, j'espère que vous en prendrez tout autant à la lecture_

 _Merci Shaniice pour ta review_

 _Je n'ai vu ni Saw ni le cube, mais rien d'étonnant je ne suis pas très fan de film d'horreur. Je crois que les deux seuls que j'ai vu, c'est le projet blairwitch et the ring. Mais bref, je ne pense pas trop me mouiller en disant que ce sera moins gore que Saw. Si tu as des questions pour Pietro n'hésites pas à les poser, je serais ravie d'y répondre._

 _Petite précision pour le Hawksilver, je me réfère à l'univers et à l'histoire des comics, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est celui que je connais le mieux, n'ayant regardé que très peu de film marvel._

 _Pietro est donc le fils de Magneto et le jumeau de Wanda dans cette fic. Également il n'est pas mort, mais à sauvé la vie de Clint. Voilà, voilà. Je vous laisse donc avec le beau Derek Hale pour ce début de chapitre._

* * *

 _ **Pov Derek**_

Son instinct lui dictait qu'il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il bouge, qu'il agisse. Cet instinct qui l'avait maintenu en vie jusqu'à maintenant. Il lui devait beaucoup à ce loup qu'il avait si souvent détesté. Qu'il avait même renié parfois. Il haïssait cette condition qui faisait de lui moins qu'un humain, une moitié d'animal. On lui avait appris que c'était une bonne chose. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas toujours ressentit ainsi. Particulièrement à l'adolescence. Particulièrement, quand tout avait été altéré dans sa vie, transformé à jamais. D'autres avaient choisit pour lui, avaient tout détruit de lui semblait il. On l'avait dupé, on avait abusé de lui au propre, comme au figuré. Pourtant, il subsistait. Demeurait immuable. Il aurait put ne jamais s'en relever. Mais c'était sans compter sur son instinct de survie, sur son côté lupin qui refusait d'abandonner, qui voulait vivre coûte que coûte, vaille que vaille. Souffrir c'était le signe qu'il ressentait toujours, qu'il continuait à vivre, malgré tout.

Avec le temps, les maux c'étaient apaisés, les blessures s'étaient faites moins vives. Désormais, Derek se sentait mieux. Pas bien, juste mieux. C'était une évolution comme une autre, particulièrement notable pour le Hale, probablement moins pour tous les autres. Mais peu comptait pour lui ce que pensaient ces autres de sa personne. Il avait appris à en être indifférent. À ne compter que sur lui même, que sur son loup, cette extension de lui, cette force qui faisait ce qu'il était. Quelque en soit la signification.

À l'instant, il l'entendait grogner, mais pas comme habituellement. Il le sentait comme une présence, fantôme inaccessible, presque un souvenir. Non pas un souvenir. Il était bien là, seulement inatteignable. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un le bloquait, l'empêchait de surgir. Cette simple entrave gênait considérablement Derek. Il avait toujours vécu avec cette part lupine en lui, qu'il n'y ai plus accès lui était désagréable. De manière moindre que s'il ne la ressentait plus du tout soit, mais tout de même.

Il se leva d'un bond, ignorant avec superbe les vertiges qui l'assaillirent. Il ne voulait rester immobile, il se devait d'agir, d'affronter le danger, d'où qu'il vienne.

Il faisait incroyablement froid. Des montagnes à pertes de vues , surplombées d'une neige éternelles, des conifères ça et là, pas de bruit, les odeurs se trouvaient amoindries, comme camouflées. Il n'était pas chez lui. C'était sans doute la seule donnée dont il était certain. Rien ne lui était familier, ni les paysages, ni les couleurs trop éclatantes, ni les senteurs trop faibles. À ses côtés sur une ligne étrange, cinq inconnus, tous vivant. C'était une bonne chose, probablement. Il ne savait si c'étaient des alliés où des ennemis. Il lui fallait être prudent comme toujours. Une seconde nature pour lui, comme être loup. Les deux étaient inextricable. Cette vie demandait une certaine organisation, certains automatismes. La défiance était de mise, à chaque instant. Il ne connaissait aucun des individus allongés, aucun signe reconnaissable particulier visible. Rien de notable, du moins. Il ne distinguait aucun traits, cette situation s'éclairerait peut être à leurs éveils.

Pour l'heure, il était le seul conscient, cela lui permettrait d'explorer les lieux tout son soul, sans danger. Il avança de quelque pas et fut arrêté rapidement.

Enfermés dans des cubes de verre. Lui faisant face une console interactives. Un écran, une molette. Il leva la main gauche pour la faire défiler, puis arrêta son geste. À son poignet un bracelet attira son attention. Il y avait celui de force en cuir qu'il n'avait pas retiré depuis son adolescence, mais celui qui piqua sa curiosité était l'autre. Celui de fer qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors. Rectangulaire, gris anthracite avec un écran ou trônait un prénom : Mieczyslaw. Le véritable prénom de Stiles. Il l'avait appris un jour par accident. Stiles lui même le lui avait confié et depuis lors, il avait gardé le secret.

Le fils du Sherif venait d'échapper à la mort, Derek l'avait tiré de ses griffes de justesse. Le jeune homme lui avait jeté l'information comme un remerciement. « Mon prénon c'est Mieczyslaw ». Il n'avait rien ajouté, tout était dit. Stiles ne disait pas merci comme tout le monde. Stiles n'était pas comme tout le monde. C'était une des qualités que Derek aimait chez lui, une de celle qui l'irritait aussi parfois. Ce gamin avait un don pour se mettre en danger. Vraiment. Il attirait les problèmes viscéralement, comme un aimant. S'il y avait un danger surnaturelle à cent kilomètres aux alentours de sa position, tôt ou tard il finirait irrémédiablement par tomber sur Stiles. C'était une loi de l'univers irrévocable, et fatigante pour Derek qui s'échinait à le maintenir en vie. Il n'aurait jamais cru que protéger un simple humain fusse si compliqué. Mais il faisait partie de la meute. Scott tenait à lui. Scott était l'alpha, s'il perdait Stiles, il en souffrirait. S'il souffrait la meute aussi. Préserver la meute était le plus cher souhait de Derek.

Comme toujours quand il se berçait de douces illusions, son loup grogna à l'intérieur de sa tête, ça avait presque un côté schizophrénique parfois. Il y avait autre chose avec Stiles, il en avait une certaine conscience, mais se refusait à l'admettre. Il n'était pas près, pas encore et ignorait s'il le serait un jour. Aimer était compliqué. C'était exposer le jeune homme à davantage de danger encore. Il ne le voulait pas, avait la sensation qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'exiger ça de lui. Alors il refoulait ses désirs, c'était facile. Hormis lorsque Stiles se comportait comme un idiot, comme lorsqu'il narguait éhontément la mort. Un jour elle le lui ferait payer tant d'insolence. En pareil cas, Derek perdait patience, il grognait, le menaçait, s'en prenait même parfois physiquement à lui. Stiles avait tellement peu de respect pour sa propre vie, s'en était insoutenable.

Alors Derek se concentre sur autre chose, pour ne pas penser à son crétin personnel. Le panneaux interactif lui faisant face. Il fait défiler les lettres de l'alphabet. Dix emplacements, 26 lettres plus une case vide. À droite un bouton où il faut visiblement appuyer pour valider sa réponse. Bien. Il inscrit donc le nom Mieczyslaw celui inscrit sur le bracelet dont ont lui avait généreusement fait cadeau. Bien sur, il n'avait rien demandé.

Dix lettres, ça fonctionnait parfaitement. Il avait un instant hésité à écrire Stiles, mais c'était son prénom complet qui ornait son poignet. Pourquoi lui d'ailleurs ? Qu'importait.

Il valida sa réponse. Après tout, que pouvait il arriver s'il se trompait ? Le bracelet à son poignet émis un son strident. Des cinq petit rectangles colorés qui le décorait, jusqu'alors tous remplis, il manquait un quart sur le dernier, désormais colorisé qu'au trois quart. Voilà, il arrivait ça. S'il se trompait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était Stiles qui en pâtissait. Prudence donc. Pour ne pas songer à lui, il venait de commettre un impairs absolument évitable s'il avait un temps soit peu réfléchi. On les avaient visiblement tous enlevé, tous enfermé dans ses boites, ce n'était pas pour leur donner la solution de l'énigme aussi facilement. Les bracelets n'étaient pas la clés, c'était une mise en garde que Derek prenait maintenant plus au sérieux.

A ses côtés, du mouvements de toutes parts, apparemment ils étaient tous raccords.

* * *

 _ **Pov Alexander**_

Alexander avait froid. C'était risible, mais cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis presque un an. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans l'appartement de Magnus. Ça c'était fait naturellement, en douceur. Il découchait de plus en plus régulièrement, jusqu'à ne dormir à l'institut qu'en cas de nécessité vitale. Un matin, il c'était réveillé seul dans l'appartement, une clef posée sur le bar de la cuisine ouverte. Magnus était en consultation pour un sorcier quelconque. Ils n'en avaient pas réellement discuté, mais depuis lors Alec vivait avec lui. Il n'y a avait rien de plus à ajouter. Le soir quand Magnus était rentré, Alexander l'attendait, le sourire aux lèvres. Parler n'avait jamais été son fort de toute façon. Ils n'avaient donc pas parlés, ce soir là. L'archer c'était exprimé d'une toute autre manière, c'était une des nombreuses choses que lui avait appris Magnus. Il pouvait communiquer autrement qu'avec des mots, lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Son corps pouvait également être un bon moyen de se faire comprendre de manière explicite et non moins agréable.

Ensuqué, il chercha la lourde couverture qu'il ne dénicha pas, tâtonnant au hasard sans grand succès. En désespoir de cause, il roula sur le côté pour se lover contre Magnus, sa source de chaleur personnelle. Il heurta quelque chose qui n'était pas le sorcier. Un mur. Pourtant leur lit était au milieu de la pièce, c'était donc fait impossible. Il se réveilla pour le moins hagard, en sursaut. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Pas l'appartement douillet dans lequel il c'était endormis la veille avec Magnus. Non des montagnes, partout aux alentours.

Il se leva, prenant pour ce faire appuis sur le mur de verre qu'il venait de percuter. Près de, lui cinq hommes, dont quatre paraissaient tout aussi perdu que lui. Il focalisa son attention sur le cinquième, pas immédiatement sur sa droite, mais à un inconnu près. Il avait le cheveux sombre, plus long que les siens. Un corps musclé qui traduisait un exercice régulier. Des sourcils froncés et une moue boudeuse. Il ressemblait à Jace quand il avait commis une idiotie. Où était son parabataï d'ailleurs ?

Pris d'une soudaine panique, Alec relève son tee-shirt. Il ne sent plus leur lien. Il ne sent plus Jace. Pourtant, sur son ventre la rune parabataï trône toujours fièrement, elle y est intact. Son frère va donc parfaitement bien. Il s'en sent soulagé, mais perplexe. Rien ne peut troubler l'accès à la partie de son âme que détient Jace normalement. Alors pourquoi ne ressent il pas sa présence en lui ? Il n'y a pas de trace d'Izzy non plus, ou de quiconque autres de sa connaissance. Il retourne donc son attention sur l'homme à la mine soucieuse pour obtenir des réponses. Celui-ci caresse nerveusement et convulsivement son poignet gauche où est accroché un bracelet, le même qui orne le bras droit d'Alec, avec un prénom différent toutefois, sur le sien est écris _Magnus_. Il devait le retrouver, le rejoindre au plus vite. Ensemble ils trouveraient ce qui était arrivé, ensemble ils parvenaient à tout affronter et à en sortir victorieux. Valentin, Jonathan, Asmodée, rien ne leur résistaient, pourvu qu'ils soient ensemble.

Alexander avait toujours été un solitaire, aussi était ce peut être pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusqu'alors, à quel point la présence des siens lui était précieuse, à quel point il aurait aimé les avoir près de lui en cet instant. Il allait les retrouver. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il avait besoin de ressentir que tous le monde était en parfaite santé. Entre toutes c'étaient la présence de Magnus qu'il désirait le plus ardemment. Il avait le sentiment d'être plus fort, plus brave avec le sorcier à ses côtés.

\- « Vous avez l'air coupable. Qu'avez vous fait de John ? Rendez le moi immédiatement !».

C'était le voisin direct d'Alexander qui s'exprimait d'une voix impérieuse de baryton. Grand, sans âge, des traits fins et une tignasse aux boucles brunes indisciplinées. Là, c'était la théâtralité de l'homme qui le faisait penser à sa sœur, il ne put donc empêcher un léger sourire de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Izzy avait souvent, presque toujours, une tendance marquées à faire un monde de tout. Visiblement, il venait de trouver son maître. L'homme se tenait le dos droit, l'air menaçant tout tourné vers celui qu'il avait auto-désigné comme l'ennemi. L'autre le regardait peu amène. Alexander se trouva heureux et interloqué de remercier qu'ils soient tous enfermés à part. Sinon ces deux là se seraient visiblement sauté à la gorge. Littéralement.

\- « Il n'a pas l'air coupable. Il se sent coupable. Je suis Alec Ligthwood. Si on commençait par se présenter avant de se soupçonner mutuellement ? On va y aller par étape si vous voulez bien»

Un peu d'humour dans ce monde de brute, une autre chose qu'il retenait de l'enseignement de Magnus

* * *

 _ **Pov Jim**_

\- « Il n'a pas l'air coupable. Il se sent coupable. Je m'appelle Alec Ligthwood. Si on commençait par se présenter avant de se soupçonner mutuellement ? On va y aller par étape si vous voulez bien»

Alec Ligthwood. Sérieusement ? C'était repartit pour ces conneries d'univers parallèles donc. Jim en était familier désormais, depuis sa rencontre épique avec le commander. Une version plus âgée et d'une autre réalité de son Spock.

Une réalité divergente. Ça expliquait l'endroit inconnu où Jim se trouvait actuellement. Du moins, ça expliquait pourquoi il lui était étranger. Il ne se trouvait probablement pas dans son monde. Dans celui de qui, la question demeurait entière. Une autre était de savoir quand. Une nouvelle, avec qui. La plus importante, pourquoi? Trop de questions, trop peu de réponse et pas de Spock à l'horizon pour y répondre. C'était fâcheux, Spock adorait répondre à tout, expliquer toute chose, son sens du détail aurait été apprécié par Jim dans cette situation. Il l'était toujours, mais l'aurait été plus encore dans l'immédiat.

Dans ses souvenirs embrumés, il c'était endormis dans son lit, dans ses quartiers sur l'enterprise, après une partie d'échec avec Spock. Il se réveillait sans l'enterprise, sans Spock, sur une planète qui ressemblait à la terre, avec des personnes d'univers visiblement divergent, au sens propre du terme. Ils ne provenaient littéralement pas de la même réalité. Ça allait être sympa et pratique à expliquer à ceux qui n'étaient pas familier du concept.

Dans un premier temps, il fallait comme l'aurait signalé le vulcain, agir avec logique. Savoir à quoi il avait affaire ou plus exactement à qui. Alexander Lightwood était un personnage de livre de science fiction. Dans son souvenir, il était du bon côté. C'était déjà une bonne chose.

\- « Je ne suis pas coupable. »

C'était celui à l'air bourru qui c'était exprimé, le premier à s'être réveillé apparemment. Une taupe peut être. Si tel était le cas, il était là pour surveiller les autres. Mais de l'avis de Jim, c'était peu probable. Le sentiment de culpabilité était effectivement visible sur ses traits, qu'il cherchait pourtant à camoufler, mais en vain. Si c'était réellement un espion, il était machiavélique de réalisme.

\- « Qu'importe. Vous vous sentez coupable, donc vous l'êtes. D'ailleurs, vous êtes le seul dont le bracelet ne soit pas complet. Rendez moi John, j'en ai besoin.»

D'accord. Ça allait être long. Ils allaient finir par mourir dans ses boites du froid environnant, avant même de pouvoir essayer d'en sortir, faute de se mettre un minimum d'accord les uns avec les autres. Où que soit Spock, Jim en était réduit à l'envier.

\- « Et où je l'aurais caché crétin ? Si ça vous a échappé, je suis coincé dans une boîte identique aux vôtres. Ça limites considérablement les possibilités d'actions»

Le grognon commençait à s'agacer visiblement. L'autre ne s'en émouvait pas le moins du monde, le regardant de ses yeux trop clairs remplis de suspicion.

\- « Je ne suis pas un idiot contrairement à vous. Quand une chose paraît trop simple, c'est qu'elle l'est. Essayer le nom inscrit sur votre poignet traduit un abîme de bêtise. Jamais rien ne m'échappe. »

Jim avait incroyablement mal à la tête et les jérémiades ayant lieu devant lui, n'aidaient en rien. Ça lui rappelait Spock et Leonard. Il avait souvent été confronté à leurs « _conflits_ », au fil du temps, il avait appris à les gérer. Il n'y avait qu'une stratégie qui fonctionnait. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

\- « On est tous enfermés ici. Pour en sortir nous allons devoir conjuguer nos efforts. Pas nous entre tuer. Alors cessez de vous conduire de manière puérile. Le plus jeune et le seul à avoir fait preuve de maturité. »

Jim fit une pause dans son récit pour plus d'impact et pointa un doigt accusateur vers les intéressés. Le sens du spectacle recelait dans les détails.

\- « Vous, vous arrêtez d'insulter et d'accuser les gens sans preuves. Vous, vous vous maîtrisez et vous nous expliquez votre éveil. Je m'appelle Jim Kirk, capitaine du vaisseau l'enterprise. Enchantez. »

Certes que lui reproche à d'autres leurs immaturités étaient risible, mais c'était de ces situations qui requérait une certaine autorité.

Il avait utilisé sa voix de commandant, celle qui ne souffrait aucune désobéissance. Il y avait peu recours, mais c'était toujours un succès. Il ne faisait que souligner les faits après tout. Que ça leurs plaisent ou non, ils allaient avoir besoin les uns des autres, pour se sortir du mauvais pas où on les avaient mis d'autorité. Ils trouveraient qui était ce « on ». ensemble. C'était encore le plus ingénieux à faire, mais d'abord il fallait sortir de là. Jim avait donné son nom et son titre dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux y réagirait. Des mines perplexes, intriguées ou indifférente se déchiffraient tout autour de lui.

\- « J'ai inspecté les alentours à la recherche de quelque chose de notable, enfin autant que me le permettait ces quatre murs de verre. J'ai effectivement inscrit le nom de Mieczyslaw ce qui était effectivement une erreur d'où l'état de mon bracelet. Apparemment, qui que ce soit qui nous ai conduit ici, il a lié le destin de ceux écrit sur ses bibelots aux notre. Nos erreurs, ils les paient et inversement je suppose. Je m'appelle Derek Hale. Enchantez également.»

Il s'exprimait d'un ton égal, délibérément neutre ou ne filtrait aucune émotion. Ainsi ses erreurs impacteraient sur son premier officier, en effet ça appelaient à la prudence.

\- « Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant»

\- « Pietro Maximoff, vilain de son état»

\- « Merlin, serviteur du prince Arthur. »

* * *

 _ **Pov Merlin.**_

\- « Merlin, serviteur du prince Arthur. »

Simples mots soufflés d'une voix blanche. Durant si courte existence, Merlin avait été exposé à dragon, sorciers, druides et bon nombre d'autre étrangetés dont il n'avait, jusqu'à les voir surgir, guère supposé vie. Pour dire le vrai, il avait parfois songé qu'il s'y habituait avec le temps passant. Pourtant, pour l'heure, il ne pipait mot de ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux hébétés. Aucun visage ami, sur les cinq près de lui. Tous inconnus. Tous vêtu de manière pour le moins étrange. Un mot lui brûlait les lèvres : sorcellerie. Néanmoins celle-ci ne paraissait n'avoir rien de semblable à la sienne. Magie d'ailleurs, il ne s'en sentait plus réellement pourvu. Fait dérangeant, coutumièrement elle couvait en lui comme feu ardent, qu'il se devait de contrôler chaque instant passant. Le volcan était endormis. Cela aurait dût le soulager, pourtant il n'en était rien. Ses pouvoirs étaient les seules armes qu'il savait magner et il en était dépourvu. Il s'en sentait vulnérable, exposé aux loups qui pourraient le dévorer, sans même qu'il puisse s'en défendre. Pourtant, il ne percevait nulle animosité à son égard des étrangers, seulement bienveillance polie.

\- « Assied toi Merlin, tu es blanc à faire peur. »

C'était celui du nom de Jim qui c'était exprimé en des mots qui se voulaient apaisant. Merlin obtempéra. Arthur en aurait été ébahis, lui qui ne se soumettait qu'aux ordre de son prince à grand renfort de plainte et seulement devant témoin. Arthur d'ailleurs, où était il ? Pourquoi aucun chevalier de Camelot ne se trouvaient en ces terres ? Terres qui ne ressemblaient en rien à Camelot, de fait. Il n'y avait pas de tels reliefs. Où s'était effacé le château ?

\- « Bien, je n'ai pas le temps de faire dans la délicatesse. Veuillez m'en excuser, surtout vous Merlin, le choc va être conséquent.

Nous venons tous d'univers différent et nous sommes réunis pour une raison qui m'échappe, pour l'instant. Mais cette question attendra, nous devons sortir de là avant de mourir de froid. »

On lui mentait. Univers différent. Cela ne se pouvait admettre. Merlin ne comprenait guère les paroles du nommé Jim. Merlin ne comprenait personne à dire le vrai. Arthur aurait dit que c'était fait habituel, mais d'Arthur il n'y avait nulle trace. Hormis sur son bras où, le prénom de son prince avait pris place sur un étrange ornement. Merlin était un sorcier, la sorcellerie était son lot quotidien. Il n'avait pas à comprendre, il se devait admettre que ce qui lui faisait face était la simple vérité. Les étranges personnages, l'environnement tout aussi étranger. Il devait se faire violence, ne céder en aucun cas à la panique qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Pour retrouver Gaïus. Pour retrouver Arthur. Pour retrouver ses compères chevaliers, Gauvain, Perceval et tous les autres. Pour revoir à nouveaux le doux visage amical de Guenièvre. Merlin ne se pouvait permettre de perdre pied.

Lié à Arthur. Les deux faces d'une même pièces. C'était les mots de la prophétie que lui avait narré Kilgharrah. Se pouvait il qu'il existe un lien entre tout ces événements ? En ce cas, il avait donc affaire à allié et non ennemi. Cela ne modifiait nullement son comportement, il se devait de rester sur ses gardes sans sombrer dans la paranoïa néanmoins. Il devait protéger Arthur, comme il l'avait toujours fait, comme il le ferait toujours. Il y avait ce trait qui attirait la loyauté de son serviteur à lui. Sa tendresse et son affection également, ainsi que son sens de la critique. Arthur avait le cœur noble, pure. Il ferait un roi excellent Merlin ne craignait guère d'énoncer à Arthur le fond de ses pensées même, surtout lorsqu'elle n'était pas élogieuse, avec toutefois la bienveillance caractéristique du jeune domestique

* * *

 _ **Pov Sherlock**_

Sherlock n'appréciait personne. Hormis John. Sherlock n'avait confiance en personne. Hormis en John. Sherlock ne s'excusait jamais. Hormis avec John. Sherlock trouvait chaque âme qui vive ennuyante. Sauf John.

John était son exception dans bons nombres de domaines. Mais John n'étais pas là. En lieu et place, il y avait cinq hommes à l'intellect et à la santé mentale discutable, enfermés dans des boites de verre. Qu'importait ou non s'ils étaient atteint d'une quelconque forme de folie, pour ainsi converser le plus naturellement du monde d'univers parallèles. En outre, les identités qu'ils s'attribuaient était hautement improbable. Pietro Maximoff et Alexander Lightwood. Il lui semblait bien que John lui en avait parlé à des moments différents, il ne savait plus exactement dans quels conditions, mais c'étaient des personnages fictifs, de cela il en était certain. Merlin ? Un conte rien de plus. Au moins avaient ils tous le physique de l'emplois. Mais Sherlock n'en avait cure, ils pouvaient bien se prendre pour qui bon leur semblaient, ce qui importait c'était de résoudre l'énigme qu'on lui soumettait. Il aimait trouvait des solutions, à ce qui de prime abord, était insoluble. Il exaltait quand il en trouvait la faille, la solution. Aussi se sentait il à son aise. Presque. Cela aurait été le cas, s'il n'y avait pas cette menace tacite qui planait sur John. Cela gâchait son plaisir. Et c'était intolérable de lui soumettre une affaire avoisinant les huit sur dix sur son échelle d'intérêt et de mettre une contrepartie aussi cruelle. Oui, c'était détestable de le priver ainsi de John et de le mettre en danger. Impardonnable.

Sherlock sent ses jambes se dérober sous lui, son corps convulser, se tordre de manière incontrôlable. Une électrocution. Il en sent la désagréable brûlure, les fourmillements désordonnés dans tout son être. Aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres crispées, quand il s'écrase au sol. Elles sont bloquées sur un cris muet. Trop soudain, trop inattendu. Sherlock attend simplement que tout cela s'arrête, qu'il retrouve contrôle de son corps malmené. Après quelques trop longues secondes qui s'égrènent petite éternité, son souhait est exaucé. Il s'exhorte à la sérénité. S'oblige à tenter de retrouver une respiration régulière. Son regard se pose sur Derek, l'homme à la mine affable. Il ne détourne pas regard, bien au contraire. Il lui propose une aide silencieuse, discrète. Le brun inspire de manière plus visible pour que Sherlock puisse calquer sa respiration sur la sienne. Secours honorable, le détective doit bien l'admettre, à contre cœur soit, mais il l'admet, à lui même. Il voit les visages soucieux dans des demandes muettes

\- « Je vais … bien »

Sa voix paraît éraillée à ses propres oreilles. Mensonge flagrant, il c'est pris une décharge qu'il estime à dix milliampères. Il ne va pas _bien_. Mais les normes sociales sont importantes, particulièrement en temps de crise alors essaie-t- il de s'y soumettre, de son mieux du moins. Sherlock s'assois, secouant la tête pour dissiper les effets persistant des acouphènes, en pure perte. John avait commis une erreur. À supposer qu'ils aient de leurs côtés la même énigmes et les mêmes interfaces, il y avait dix cases et 27 possibilités ce qui faisait en théorie 270 combinaisons possible. Les noms sur les bracelets laissaient à penser à une forme d'indice. Sans doutes était ce également des noms à indiquer. Néanmoins, Sherlock se devait de ne laisser aucune piste inexploitée. Cela pouvait tout aussi bien être un adjectif, ou un nom propre les reliant par pairs. Moins probable, mais concevable.

Il devait poser des hypothèses et les réfuter, ou les affirmer les unes après les autres. Rapidement étant le mieux. La température se rafraîchissait, et leurs prisons ne les préservaient pas des désagrément climatique. Cela dit, sortir, mais pour aller où, cela il l'ignorait. Néanmoins, il était certain qu' _on_ leur fournirait une solution en temps et en heure, ou au moins une autre énigme pour la trouver. « _On_ » c'était donné la peine de tous les placer là, il y avait des moyens plus rapides et moins onéreux de tuer six individus. « _On_ » ne voulait donc pas leurs morts, pas immédiatement du moins. « _On_ » leur faisait passer un test, pourquoi, par qui ? La question demeurait sans réponse

\- « Il nous faut trouver ce qui nous relie. Pourquoi sommes nous tous ici ? »

C'était en effet le point convergent pour Sherlock. S'ils parvenait à comprendre, il arriverait à savoir dans quel sens ses conclusions devait l'amener.

\- « Je ne connais que Merlin, Alexander et Derek, mais il me semble que tous nous avons choisi d'œuvrer pour le bien. »

Jim c'était exprimé de sa voix clair, pour que tous l'écoutes. Une mine narquoise au cheveux immaculés lui répondit d'ailleurs.

\- « Ventre mou du plan. C'est sans compter sur ma noble personne. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de recommandable »

* * *

 _ **Pov Pietro**_

\- « Ventre mou du plan. C'est sans compter sur ma noble personne. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de recommandable »

Personne ne l'avait écouté quand il c'était présenté comme un vilain. Maintenant au moins, avait-il l'attention générale. Il ne leur en voulait pas, les humains étaient facilement impressionnable. Le petit tour du grand dégingandé les avaient tous submerger. Tous sauf lui, naturellement. Il n'était pas sensible le moins du monde à autant de théâtralité. Pietro avait un problème certain avec tout ce qui était en rapport à la plus petite parcelle d'autorité. Pietro avait un problème avec beaucoup de chose, à dire vrai.

\- «Les liens qui nous unissent aux personnes qui nous sont rattachés peut être. Magnus est mon compagnon »

Clint n'avait aucune importance. En d'autre circonstance, Pietro s'en serait même senti insulté d'être ainsi lié à lui, à un vengeur. Ridicule. Parfaitement risible. Lui et un de ces simulacres d'héros. Pourquoi pas un xmen tant qu'on y était?

\- « Non plus, j'ai une jumelle qui aurait fait un bien meilleur moyen de pression. pas très regardant sur leur choix. »

C'était la strict vérité. A Wanda il était réellement lié. Wanda était importante, la seule qui l'était réellement d'ailleurs. La seule à ne s'être jamais détournée de lui. La seule qui ne le ferait jamais, peu importait à quel point il pouvait se montrer irritant, Wanda avait une patience d'ange avec lui, elle demeurerait toujours à ses côtés. Il devait aller la retrouver. Alors Pietro se mit à courir dans l'espoir que son incroyable vitesse viendrait à bout de leurs minables prisons. En vain. Il n'y avait aucune super vitesse à l'horizon.

\- « Quelque chose bloque mon pouvoir. Je ne peux pas courir»

\- « D'accord avec le merdeux. Je ne parviens pas non plus à me transformer et Stiles n'est pas non plus pour moi, le choix qui me parait le plus judicieux»

Derek Hale, aux moins lui ne manquait il pas de mordant.

\- « Bien partons du principe que nous les connaissons tous, la manière importe peu pour l'instant. Visiblement, ceux qui nous ont enfermés ici, nous force à jouer convenablement à armes égales et tous avec les même règles. Pour cela, je suppose qu'ils vous on soustrait vos capacités»

Sherlock était irritant, intelligent mais irritant. C'était proportionnelle supposait Pietro, l'une des raisons qui expliquait que lui même soit si agaçant pour la plupart des gens.

\- « Pas soustrait juste pas atteignable. Je sens toujours mon loup, il met juste impossible d'y avoir accès pour l'instant »

\- « Tu es certain que ce n'est pas en rapport avec Stiles? J'ai toujours trouvé vos rapport incidieux»

La provocation. Une seconde nature chez Pietro. Toutefois, celle-ci avait un but bien précis. Vérifier la théorie de Derek. S'il en croyait les maigres informations, qu'il avait sur lui, il n'était pas difficile de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Un son mat de verre frappé. Mais rien de plus. Derek avait cogné sa cage de fortune. Pas de grognement, pas de transformation inopinée, rien. S'en était presque décevant.

\- « Tu supposais ne pas pouvoir te transformer, maintenant tu en es certain. »

\- « Sale con »

\- « C'est pas la pire insulte qu'on met faites »

\- « Moi non plus»

L'intervention de Sherlock ne surprit personne. Un aussi grossier personnage ne devait pas en effet, ne s'être fait que des amis. Pour Pietro, l'amitié était chose bien surfaite de toute manière. Pour lui, il n'y avait que Wanda et c'était très bien ainsi. Tous les autres n'avaient été que pour le moins décevant. Faire confiance était une chose qu'il ne faisait plus depuis longtemps. On lui avait trop souvent menti, on l'avait trop souvent trompé. Même ceux qu'il avait longtemps appelé ses parents l'avait trahis, en lui cachant la vérité. Il était le fils de Magneto. Plutôt lourd à porter comme héritage, héritage dont il ne voulait rien d'ailleurs.

\- « Merlin pouvez vous vous servir de la magie? Faites pas cette tête, personne ne vous conduira au bûcher sorcier. Pas plus que lui pour mœurs déviante ou le loup et moi, pour ce que nous sommes. Tout va bien, respirez»

\- « Merci. Non je n'y ai pas accès non plus»

Jim darda sur lui un regard noir. N'étais-ce pas lui tout à l'heure qui avait souligné qu'il n'y avait pas de temps pour la délicatesse? Il ne faisait qu'écouter après tout.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. Vous êtes désormais éclairés sur le sujet des bracelets et de leurs utilités._

 _Du coup qu'a essayé John pour électrocuter Sherlock?_

 _Vont ils finir par réussir à sortir ? Comment?_

 _Vont ils parvenir à ne pas s'étriper avant?_

 _Tant de questions, si peu de réponses ^^_

 _à dans deux semaines_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nouveau chapitre, nous retrouvons donc la première team et pour cette fois, honneur au vengeur. Tiens d'ailleurs, je vous lance un appel, si vous avez des propositions de nom d'équipe mieux que team 1 et 2, je suis toute ouïe._

Merci à twoloverssasunaru pour sa précieuse aide pour le pont de vue de Stiles ^^

 _Sur ce bonne lecture_

* * *

 _ **Pov Clint**_

Une respiration plus mesurée, moins laborieuse, des traits moins tirés, moins agités. Visiblement, Arthur se calmait, la crise de panique était passée. Dans sa prison de fortune, il ne contemplait que le sol, mais sa main n'avait pas bougé de la parois. Il n'avait plus besoin de suivre la respiration du vengeur pour retrouver contenance. Il venait tout droit du V ème siècle et avait atterri seul Odin savait où, sans personne de sa connaissance près de lui pour l'aider à affronter la situation. Il était plus que naturel d'être déboussolé, on aurait put l'être pour tellement moins.

Clint n'avait pas paniqué, n'avait pas eu peur le moins du monde. La force de l'habitude, il était familier de ces conneries d'univers alternatifs, y être confronté une fois de plus ou de moins, ne le changerait pas beaucoup au fond.

Il n'était pas plus courageux qu'un autre, juste plus coutumier de ce genre de fait. Il aimait l'adrénaline et le sentiment de liberté qu'elle entraînait. Naturellement, ça aurait été plus sage d'avoir une vie plus rangée, plus ordinaire, une famille, une compagne ou un compagnon, des enfants, un chien, une maison, une grosse voiture pour amener toute sa tribut les dimanche de foot... Il y avait pensé parfois, en avait même eu envie à certains moments. Mais c'était un rêve rassurant qu'il se racontait les soirs où la solitude, où son passé étaient trop lourds à porter, pour ses épaules pourtant solides. Il n'y aspirait pas vraiment. Pas pour le moment, le goût de l'aventure était trop présent, trop puissant, ça ne le définissait que trop bien. Il aimait trop sa moto également pour devenir un automobiliste consciencieux. Si précieuse liberté. Il n'était pas près à renoncer à tout ça. Pas près à abandonner cette partie de sa vie, de lui.

Il n'était pas près à être seulement Clint Barton, il avait encore besoin d'Hawkeye. Il avait encore besoin d'être un héros. Il aimait être un vengeurs, il aimait faire le bien, être un guerrier, se battre pour que les autres n'aient pas à le faire. Il adorait _« cette famille »_ qu'il n'avait pas vraiment choisi, qui lui était tombée dessus un peu par hasard. Vraiment ? Il n'y croyait pas réellement, il n'y avait pas de place au hasard avec Fury. Mais il n'avait pas put tout prévoir si ?

Non, bien sur que non, même le grand directeur du Shield n'aurait put anticiper qu'une équipe composée d'individus aux ambitions, aux caractères, aux capacités, aux origines, aux … aux tout si différent, auraient put finalement si bien fonctionner. Ce ne devait être qu'un pressentiment incroyablement perspicace. Ou alors les connaissait il tous bien mieux que Clint ne le songeait. Fury était plein de surprises.

Ils se complétaient tous parfaitement au combat. Des amis solides, fiables. Oh bien sur ils avaient eût leurs lots de disputes, de différents plus ou moins sérieux, plus ou moins scandaleux ou marquants. Ça avait été de conflits ridicules pour des cookies subtilisés à Hulk, à des luttes idéologique entre Stark et le captain.

Au fond rien de plus notable que dans n'importe quelle autre famille. C'était la sienne quoi qu'il advienne. Ils restaient unis contre l'adversité. Un groupe étrange, mais non moins soudé. Clint avait toujours été seul. Il s'était toujours senti en marge. Il avait longtemps cherché cette reconnaissance qui lui faisait défaut, d'abord dans les yeux de ses parents, puis dans ceux de son frère, puis finalement auprès de ses mentors. Il avait cherché longuement, sans jamais rien trouver. Jusqu'au avengers, jusqu'à Tony et ses sourires entendus quand Clint avait fait une remarque intelligente, jusqu'au Captain et ses regards plein d'une affection muette, jusqu'à Thor et Hulk et leurs complicités de frères... Jusqu'à Natasha. Ce reflet. Cette part de lui. Il voulait les retrouver. Être à nouveau à sa juste place. Celle qu'il avait gagnée vaillamment.

\- « Bien et maintenant si on sortaient de là ? »

La question était purement rhétorique, bien sur qu'ils voulaient tous être délivrés de ces cages de verres. Il y avait fort à parier qu'ils avaient tous des proches à rejoindre. Clint ne pensait pas être une exception loin de là. Mais la question de ce qui les reliaient tous et du pourquoi de leurs présences ici demeurait. Question qui resterait sans réponse s'ils ne sortaient pas tous de là très vite. L'archer en savait assez sur la réverbération via Stark, pour être conscient du fait que rester en plein soleil dans des boites faites de verres, n'était pas un fait pérenne en soit. Ils allaient tous finir en poulet rôtis et personne ne serait là pour les déguster. Sauf peut être ceux qui les avaient mis là, triste vie.

\- « Mais je vous en pris montrez nous le chemin. J'ai grande hâte de retrouver Alexander. Il y a certaine chose que je n'ai put finir et j'aimerais donc en avoir l'honneur. »

Le ton est égal et emprunt d'un mépris indifférent. Clint se retint de demander plus ample précision, il ne veut pas savoir. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas poser de question à Magnus, dont on ne veut pas vraiment connaître la réponse. Aussi se borne t'il scrupuleusement à garder le silence. C'est un truc qu'il a appris de Tony et de sa proportion à se livrer sur ses dernières conquêtes, particulièrement quand il est ivre. Pas qu'il ne s' y adonne pas quand il est sobre, mais il leurs épargne au moins les détails glauques dans ces cas là. Oui, Iron man est grand seigneur.

Clint ne pose donc aucune interrogation et pris pour que cela suffise, quoi que ça pourrait être distrayant, mais ils n'avaient pas de temps pour ça maintenant, plus tard peut être.

Magnus se contente de regarder le tableau interactif d'un regard noir comme si il allait lui succomber par trop de condescendance affichée. Ce n'est pas vraiment le type d'intervention constructive qu'espérait Clint, mais après tout sait on jamais, sur un malentendu ça peut fonctionner. Certes c'est peu probable, mais tout de même . Il a déjà vu des choses plus étranges se produire. Comme six inconnus dans des boites dans un lieu tout aussi étranger, avec une énigme à résoudre dont aucun d'eux ne semblent comprendre ni la source, ni le but. Un exemple comme un autre.

* * *

 _ **Pov Magnus**_

\- « Mais je vous en pris montrez nous le chemin. J'ai grande hâte de retrouver Alexander. Il y a certaine chose que je n'ai put finir et j'aimerais donc en avoir l'honneur.. »

Magnus était agacé. Pas par Clint non, par la situation en elle même dans ce qu'elle avait d'absurde. Ils étaient tous enfermés et quand sa magie aurait put tout arranger, tout régler enfin, elle lui était inaccessible. Durant sa trop longue existence, elle lui avait tour à tour apportée peur, culpabilité, accablement, terreur, colère, déception, paix, allégresse, sécurité, puissance. Il l'avait d'abord haïs de tout son être comme une part impure de lui, maléfique. Mais c'était son père qui l'était, pas la magie en elle même. Magnus aimait à croire que la magie, comme n'importe quelle arme, était neutre de nature. Une lame pouvait aussi bien apporter aide que désolation. Cela dépendait de la main qui la maniait. Il en était de même avec son art. Le monde étant fait de nuance de gris plus ou moins claires. Pas de blanc immaculé ou de noir intact. Personne ne pouvait se targuer d'être seulement bon ou seulement mauvais.

Sans Alexander, il aurait sans doutes finis incroyablement amer. Il en prenait la direction avant lui. Il n'avait que trop souffert des pertes d'êtres chers dut par les affres du temps, qui lui le laissait inchangé. Il avait eut trop fréquemment le cœur brisé. Mais voilà que son regard c'était posé sur des yeux de givre, un sourire timide, un corps sculpté par le maniement quotidien d'un arc long. Il avait oublié que la perte était douloureuse, il n'y avait plus eu qu'Alexander. Les autres avaient compté avant, tout était différent désormais, avec l'archer tout différait. Il n'oubliait pas ses expériences passées, il avait juste le sentiment que toutes les épreuves, tous les amours, toutes les déceptions, tous les moments de joie et de tristesse, n'avaient servi qu'a le conduire à cet instant, à cette rencontre. À Alexander.

Tout n'était pas simple. La guerre obscure, les différents ennemis, même le temps qui passait en était un, d'une certaine manière. Il allait finir par le séparer de son amour, pour ça Magnus le détestait. Mais Magnus détestait tout ce qui faisait barrière à son Alec et lui.

Pire encore que son manque de magie, son manque d'Alexander jouait sur son humeur déjà déplorable. Il ne savait pas où était son compagnon. Ni même s'il était en danger ou sain et sauf. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'en être certain. Et il n'avait aucune cible sur laquelle concentrer ses efforts. Pas de potion à concocter, pas de sort à lancer, rien. S'il avait au moins eut un ennemi sur lequel frapper, mais même pas. Il n'avait que son inquiétude. Être sans Alexander était terrifiant, inacceptable. Il s'y refusait, s'y refuserait toujours. Il fallait qu'on le lui rende immédiatement.

Alors Magnus arrête là sa contemplation assassine et fait les cents pas dans sa minuscule boite. La chaleur est accablante et ce n'est certes pas sa meilleur idée, il en a pleinement conscience, mais il ne peut pas rester inactif, pas alors que dehors Alexander court peut être un danger. C'est absolument inutile et contre productif de tourner en rond ainsi, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, malgré le caractère ridicule de son comportement. Peut on devenir claustrophobe dans des caisses de verres ? Ragnor aurait pour sur eu une réponse, il avait toujours un avis sur tout, mais il n'est pas là. Le sorcier allaient donc devoir se débrouiller sans ses fidèles alliés. Une idée qui ne l'enchantait pas.

Il est vrai que Magnus n'a jamais particulièrement aimé les endroits clos. Sauf une fois, dans un ascenseur avec Alexander quand ils étaient allés rendre visite à Cat, dans son appartement. Mais l'archer lui aurait fait aimer n'importe quel environnement. L'endroit avait d'ailleurs eu alors une utilité toute particulière . Catarina, les avait accueilli avec un retard conséquent certaine chose prenait du temps, mais n'en avait jamais rien dit. C'était Catarina, elle savait bien sur mais n'en dirait rien, le warlock avait parfois le sentiment qu'elle le connaissait mieux que lui même. Par certains aspect, c'était sans doutes vrai, elle voyait de la bonté en Magnus que lui même peinait parfois à déceler. Mais il la percevait parfaitement dans ses yeux à elle et ça comptait pour lui. Il la sentait également dans ceux de glace de son compagnon et ça recelait également une importance particulière. Alexander lui même avait un cœur pur et bon. C'était une des choses que le sorcier avait remarqué en premier chez lui, outre son postérieur à se damner. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un shadows hunter pure souche, lui aurait permis de puiser dans sa force aussi aisément. Pourtant, c'était bien ce que l'aîné Lightwood avait fait pour lui. Ils étaient alors à peine plus que des étrangers, mais le brun n'avait pas hésité. Il lui avait tendu son bras en signe d'accord. C'était un rude combat contre les démons où Alexander et son arc et Magnus et sa magie, soutenaient les autres à distance de leurs assauts combinés. Ils avaient gagné ensemble.

C'était là sur ce ponton épuisé avec un Alec semi conscient qu'il avait compris qui était Alexander Lightwood. Qu'il en était tombé amoureux. C'était l'un des instants qui avait contribué à ce que le chasseur d'ombre lui vole son cœur. Il y repensait souvent avec une nostalgie teintée d'affection.

Leurs début avaient été maladroit, compliqué, douloureux même parfois. Mais c'était leur histoire. Magnus ne l'aurait altéré pour rien au monde. Il la gardait précieusement comme un talisman

Un son suraiguë retentit. Ils n'avaient rien fait pourtant. Peut être était-ce le problème après tout. Ils se regardèrent tous avec un mélange de surprise, d'incrédulité et de peur. Les murs bougeaient, et de l'avis de Magnus pas dans la bonne direction. Le piège se refermait sur eux, lentement certes, mais sûrement.

* * *

 _ **Pov Stiles**_

Être enfermé ne suffisait pas visiblement, il fallait aussi qu'ils risquent tous de finir en purée. Stiles n'avait rien contre la purée, c'était très bon, mais de là à finir en tant que tel, il y avait un monde.

\- « Visiblement nous sommes trop lent pour nos hôtes. Du coup, ils nous offrent une motivation supplémentaire, je présume. Comme si être bloqués en pleine chaleur n'en était pas une suffisante. »

Stiles maugréait, il avait tous les droit, ou du moins se les donnait il. Après tout, pour une fois qu'il avait une vrai raison de râler, il n'allait pas s'en priver.

\- « Nous ne pouvons pas sortir, mais nul ne peut rentrer. Cela est sécurisant dans une certaine mesure »

Le roi Arhur, qui n'était pas encore roi d'ailleurs, le prince donc, commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Il n'était pas tout à fait comme Stiles avait put l'imaginer. Il était en réalité beaucoup plus jeune que ne l'avait pensé le fils du shérif, quand petit on lui avait conté les aventures du roi Arthur et de Camelot. Un ou deux ans de moins que tout au plus. Des cheveux blond immaculés et une carrure de guerrier.

Il avait raison, les « _autres_ » devaient songer qu'ils leur fallait une raison valable pour quitter la sécurité précaire de leurs abris de fortune. Leurs ravisseurs leur en offrait donc gracieusement une. Bien aimable

Ils devaient désormais résoudre l'énigme pour pouvoir sortir. Qu'étaient ils censé entrer dans le tableau numérique? Pourquoi avait il reçu une décharge électrique puis plus rien ? Pourquoi seulement lui? Son poignet le faisait toujours souffrir, mais c'était bien là le moindre de ses problèmes. Il fallait sortir, retrouver Derek et partir. Bien sur il ne s'enfuirait pas sans le loup. Les autres ne lui pardonneraient pas. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Derek avait fait d'un véritable passe temps, le fait de sauver Stiles de toutes les situations dangereuses, où il se retrouvait plus ou moins intentionnellement. Il avait donc à cœur que pour cette fois, juste cette fois, les rôles soient inversés. Il allait sauver Derek Hale. Mais d'abord il fallait survivre. Écrasé, il ne serait pas d'un grand secours.

Le brun faisait partit de la meute et ça c'était important pour le Stilinski. La meute c'était la famille. Lui même était le pauvre petit humain régulièrement en péril, mais il ne s'en sortait pas si mal au fond. Principalement grâce à Derek, s'il devait tout à fait être honnête. S'ils sortaient d'ici vivants, il lui offrirait une boite de chocolat. Certes, ce n'était pas grand chose comparé à ce que faisait Derek pour lui, mais il avait les moyens d'un lycéen, donc ça irait parfaitement. Le loup comprendrait.

Stiles n'était même pas certain qu'il voit ce « _cadeau_ » d'un bon œil. Bah, faire enrager Derek était son petit plaisir coupable à lui. Ça lui valait souvent quelques bleu, mais ça en valait fichtrement le coup, c'était beaucoup trop facile de le faire sortir de ces gongs et le fait qu'il y parvienne mieux que quiconque, était une petite fierté personnelle.

Stiles était un humain, juste un humain dans une meute de loups et autres créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres. Il était rentré dans ce monde avec Scott. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse seul affronter tout ça. C'était son frère. Il n'y avait rien de plus important pour lui que ce lien. Leur amitié avant tout, du moins était ce ce qu'avait toujours pensé Stiles. Parfois, il se disait que pour Scott, il en allait autrement. Que beaucoup de choses passaient avant Stiles pour lui. Alison en tête de liste, la famille argent, lui même... Stiles avait eu le sentiment que progressivement ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre et c'était terrifiant. Il ne savait pas trop qui il était sans Scott. N'avait pas envie de le découvrir. Il n'en voulait pas à son frère. Ils grandissaient, ils changeaient, c'étaient dans l'ordre des choses. Il faillait juste qu'il s'y habitue, trouve sa place dans ce nouvel univers composé d'autre que de seulement eux deux et y parviendrait au final, un nouvel équilibre se mettait en place doucement.

\- « Des idées ? Vu nos nouveaux bracelets le plus logique c'est que ce soit des prénoms à entrer. Probablement pas ceux inscrit sur ceux que nous portons cela dit. Ça me semble un peu trop facile. »

* * *

 _ **Pov Spock**_

Les murs de verre se rapprochaient, mais pas seulement. Spock en avait conclu que le plafond et le sol se modifiaient également, épousaient la forme que ce « on » voulait qu'ils prennent. Spock effleura le verre, qui n'en était probablement pas. Un matériau qu'il ne connaissait pas, capable de changer d'apparence en quelles proportions, selon quelles règles, qui l'avait conçu, en quelles quantités et pourquoi, il l'ignorait. Ce qui était un fait inhabituel et désagréable. Spock n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Il percerait ce mystère.

\- « Des idées ? Vu nos nouveaux bracelets le plus logique c'est que ce soit des prénoms à entrer. Probablement pas ceux inscrit sur ceux que nous portons cela dit. Ça me semble un peu trop facile. »

Le jeune garçon avait raison. Trop évident. Évidemment donc pas la solution. Autre chose, il y avait forcément autre chose. Quelque chose qui devait les lier, qui était la réponse à toute cette étrange énigme. Une donnée à leur portée, mais cachée. Ni évidente, ni insoluble. Les prénoms oui probablement, c'étaient la possibilité la plus logique. Les bracelets comme indices. Cela les orientaient dans cette direction. Une possible fausse piste, mais ils ne pouvaient écarter cette possibilité sans la vérifier.

On les avaient liés en binôme, la solution devait en découler. Des duos également. D'autres. Des différents. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir simplement de Jim. 36 possibilités en tout. Beaucoup trop. Ils manquaient de temps. Ils devaient tenter les cas les plus plausibles, les plus logique.

\- « je suis en accord avec le jeune humain. Il nous faut trouver ce que nous avons en commun avec ceux de l'autre côtés. Faire des binômes, autres que les initiaux. Des caractéristiques particulière peut être. Je suis analyste pour Starfleet. Mon peuple tiens la logique en haute estime est ce que cela fait penser l'un de vous à son vis à vis ? »

Spock n'en disait point trop, il ne voulait pas influencer les choix. Il fallait qu'il agisse avec mesure, prudence, en prenant toutefois en compte l'urgence de la situation. Mais n'était ce pas toujours le cas ? Il en avait l'impression toutefois sur l'enterprise. Cependant, cela ne le gênait pas vraiment. Il savait gérer les affres de la pression, il était vulcain et premier officier après tout. Les émotions n'avaient aucune prise sur lui, le poids des responsabilités n'en avait pas davantage.

\- « Vous me faite un peu penser à Sherlock, lui aime particulièrement la science de la déduction, il en a fait son métier. Il a également cette capacité à énoncer seulement les faits»

En effet, cela pouvait correspondre. La logique et la déduction pouvaient être des données analogue, pour ceux qui ne s'y penchaient pas. Spock jaugea chacun des autres. Aucun ne se manifesta. Bien, il serait donc affilié à Sherlock. Plus que cinq. Si ses calculs étaient juste, et ils l'étaient, les murs bougeaient de 5 cm toutes les minutes, ce qui leur laissaient une heure avant d'être écrasé. Cela dit au bout de 20 minutes les plus grands allaient commencer à se sentir à l'étroit. Lui même et Clint en premier, respectivement du haut de leur mètre 83 et 81. Spock pouvait observer que même les parois qu'il avait pensé commune au début ne l'était pas, elles avaient été simplement accolées. De fait, le piège se refermait sur chacun d'eux

\- « Alexander est un archer accompli, il »

\- « Je suis archer »

Clint c'était exprimé d'une voix forte et sans appel, en coupant la parole d'un Magnus qui n'avait pas parut apprécier. Le regard noir et la mine hautaine jaugeait le blond. Les habitants de la terre étaient étrange. Prendre pareille offense dans une situation aussi pressée était fascinant de paradoxe . Une paire de plus d'établies, plus que quatre. Il fallait qu'ils continuent dans la même logique, sous peine de se fourvoyer et de rendre caduc leur théorie.

\- « Pietro est un mutant à vrai dire j'en connais assez peu sur lui. On ne s'aime pas. C'est un véritable petit con »

Les difficultés commençaient. Spock n'aurait sut dire si l'homme mentait ou non. Son ton était égal, mais sa phrase faisait presque trop travaillée, comme s'il l'avait répétée trop souvent, inlassablement. C'était un concept humain qui lui échappait encore, le mensonge. Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Si Clint refusait de parler, ils agiraient par élimination. Il y aurait forcément un dernier binôme.

\- « C'est un peu court jeune homme. De ce que j'en sais, cela peut tout à fait correspondre à Stiles, Arthur ou moi même. Il va falloir faire mieux que ça.» (1)

Le ton de Magnus était pour le moins mordant. À la surprise de Spock ni Arthur, ni Stiles ne crièrent à l'injure. Ils avaient même l'air plutôt en accord avec les dires du jeune homme. Dire véridique donc sans doutes, Spock en prenait bonne note. Son expérience au côté de Jim lui avait enseigné qu'il était important de connaître les membres de son équipage. Savoir qui avait un esprit vif ou qui était prompt à défier l'autorité s'avérait toujours utile.

\- « Il va falloir faire mieux que ça. C'est ce que te répond Alec, Cyrano ? »

Une provocation. Leurs calembours leurs avaient fait perdre deux très précieuse minutes. C'était bien trop. Toutefois, Spock notaient qu'ils semblaient avoir certaines références identiques. Des traces des différents nœuds de leurs univers propre. Il faudrait qu'il les répertori plus tard.

\- « On pourra peut être jouer à qui a la plus grosse … répartie plus tard »

Stiles les dardaient de sa mine narquoise, visiblement lui aussi jouerait. Toute ces petites querelles intestines agaçaient prodigieusement Spock. Tout cela était hautement illogique. Se disputer, alors que leurs vies étaient en péril. Quelques années auparavant, il leur aurait tous expliquer à quel point leurs comportements étaient délétère pour le groupe. Son expérience au bord de l'enterprise avec Jim et Leonard, lui avait toutefois enseigné que ce n'était pas là la bonne méthode à adopter avec les humains. En agissant ainsi, il ne ferait qu'enflammer leur si grand esprit de contradiction. Il lui fallait se montrer patient. Dans l'intérêt général, même s'ils n'avaient aucune conscience de comment en prendre soin.

\- « Il suffit, dois je vous rappeler que nous risquons nos vies en chaque instant ? Poursuivez Spock.»

Une intonation de roi à n'en pas douter. Au moins les deux perturbateurs c'étaient tut à l'intervention d' Arthur, bien plus qu'a celle de Stiles. Le jeune homme le dos droit et le tête haute avait une aura imposante pour son jeune âge.

\- « Bien, laissons Pietro de coté pour l'heure et poursuivons, comme l'a justement souligné Arthur, le temps presse. »

\- « Merlin est sorcier »

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans la voix d'Arthur, il énonçait simplement un fait. Le visage de Magnus reflétait un étonnement certain. Il n'avait pas songé que c'était là quelque chose qu'Arthur connaissait. Spock n'était pas particulièrement familier du rapport à la magie dans les temps anciens, mais il supposait facilement que ce n'était pas là quelque chose de toléré, pire probablement de passible de peine de mort.

\- « Et il est encore en vie ? Vous ne l'avez pas dénoncé ? »

\- « Non, mais plus tard les discutions de philosophie, si cela vous sied. »

Plus de ton de roi cette fois, simplement celui d'un jeune homme irrité, plein de concupiscence et d'arrogance. L'un n'excluait pas forcément l'autre, après tout.

* * *

 _ **Pov John.**_

\- « Je suis le grand sorcier de Brooklyn. »

La grandiloquence avait donc un visage. Sherlock aurait apprécié le côté théâtrale de l'annonce. Il aurait détesté toutefois leur manière de s'y prendre.

 _Vous vous y prenez comme des manches John. Regardes. Pas fichu de vous entendre, alors que vos vies en dépendent. Exaspérant. Ils sont tous idiot. John j'aime pas les idiots. Fait quelque chose pour les rendre moins idiot._

Il l'entendait presque. Devinait sans mal ce qu'aurait été ses mots. Si leurs situation étaient en miroir, il enviait autant qu'il ressentait de la pitié pour ceux enfermés avec Sherlock. Rencontrer le grand Sherlock Holmes pour la première fois était toujours une expérience en soit. Bien ou mal vécu, cela dépendait des individus, mais marquante toujours.

Il avait une personnalité qui demandait souvent un certain temps d'adaptation. Pour lui, il avait été relativement court, presque inexistant. John prenait Sherlock comme il était. C'était Sherlock. Il ne pourrait le changer. Il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Il avait des difficultés avec les codes sociaux, il ne les comprenait pas et prenait un malin plaisir à les défier, à défier Mycroft surtout.

John le laissait faire, n'intervenait que quand il se mettait en danger, lui ou un autre. C'était la limite, la ligne rouge qu'il c'était fixé pour calmer les ardeurs de Sherlock. Pas de vie perdue ou risquée pour une expé sienne ou celui d'un autre. Ça fonctionnait plutôt bien jusqu'à présent.

Le détective c'était auto-diagnostiqué sociopathe de haut niveau, mais John n''était pas en accord avec ça. Sherlock ressentait. Mycroft aussi. Ils s'aimaient, ça crevaient les yeux. À leur manière. Mycroft protégeait Sherlock, Sherlock lui montrait qu'il avait toujours besoin de lui. Que son grand frère était important. Être aimé par l'un d'eux, c'était étourdissant. Ils aimaient de manière inconditionnelle et excessive, John pensait même que c'était pour cela qu'ils s'attachaient peu, parce qu'en pareil cas, il n'y avait aucune mesure, aucune restriction. Ils aimaient de tout leur être, ce qui était un risque certain.

John adorait être aimé ainsi par Sherlock, rien de romantique bien sur, mais il savait que Sherlock l'aimait de manière amicale, presque fraternelle, il ne lui avait jamais dit, mais c'était obsolète. Il le savait dans la manière du détective d'avoir toujours une tasse de thé parfaitement préparé pour lui le matin, dans ses sourires discret quand il le retrouvait après le cabiner, dans la manière innocente de Sherlock de lui dire qu'il lui manquait quand il n'était pas là pendant plus d'un instant... être avec Sherlock au 221 b était tout ce à quoi il aspirait. Il voulait y retourner. Juste Sherlock et lui, c'était bien suffisant.

\- « Je suis médecin militaire. J'ai été à l'armé et ai été réformé à cause d'une blessure »

\- « L'armé, je crois que c'est une institution analogue à starfleet d'une certaine manière. Jim. »

Bien, ce serait donc le prénom qu'il rentrerait sur son tableau interactif. James. Plus que deux.

\- « Derek est un loup garou et un sacré bon combattant. »

\- « Je n'ai perdu nul combat depuis mes quatorze ans »

Derek et Arthur donc. Les binômes lui paraissaient de plus en plus incertain. Ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient dépareillé, simplement plus obscur peut être. Cela laissait donc Stiles avec Pietro. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, il fallait essayer. En cas d'échec, il leur faudrait trouver autre chose. Le temps était compté. Le leur du moins

\- « ça veut dire que Stiles tu es affilié à Pietro. De ce que tu en sais ça te semble cohérent ? Il y a quelque chose qui vous unis ? »

John essayait toutefois d'affirmer ou d'infirmer leur théorie, un contact trop prolongé avec Sherlock sans doute. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une question sans la moindre réponse

\- « Je crois, nos esprits fonctionnent de manière accélérée je pense. »

Stiles s'exprimait d'un ton qui laissait clairement filtrer ses doutes.

\- « Clint, ça vous semble plausible ? »

\- « Oui »

\- « Bien je vais entrer le prénom de James, pour l'instant ne faites rien. C'est plus prudent que seul l'un de nous essaie. Juste au cas ou. »

John s'exécute donc, Les lettres déffilent. J.A.M.E.S. Se porter volontaire était pour lui d'une logique extrême. Le goût de l'altruisme sans doute. Il appuie sur le bouton, une lumière rouge sur l'écran, un son strident émane de son bracelet. Le quart d'un rectangle en moins. Une moue de gêne lui échappe. Ce n'est pas lui qui paye ses erreurs. Visiblement c'est Sherlock, cette idée le pique bien plus que toute autre. Il était près à payer le prix de sa décision, que ce soit son colocataire, l'enchante moins. Sherlock comprendra, naturellement, pourtant il ne s'en sent pas moins coupable pour autant. Il avait dut lui être administré une décharge électrique comme à Stiles. Derek avait dut faire une erreur lui aussi. Un mauvais prénom.

* * *

 _ **Pov Arthur.**_

Arthur scrutait les murs mouvant. Une chose l'interloquait, à en croire l'immobilisme de l'homme aux oreilles étranges, il n'était pas le seul.

\- « Ils se déplacent plus vite »

Arthur avait ressenti le besoin de se l'entendre dire. En effet la vitesse avait peu ou proue doublée. Il leur restait donc moitié moins de temps.

\- « Dans cinq minutes Clint et moi devrons nous asseoir. »

Ne pas céder à la panique, cela ne les aideraient en rien. Arthur avait jusqu'alors agit comme un enfant apeuré, il était grand temps qu'il fasse honneur à son nom, à cette foi que ses chevaliers et Merlin avait placé en lui. _Pardonne moi._ Une prière adressée à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait l'entendre

\- « Il nous faut vérifier, nous assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un simple échange. Je vais entrer le nom de Derek. »

L'idée ne l'enchantait guère. Il savait que c'était à Merlin d'en payer le prix, s'il se fourvoyait. Mais le temps leur était compté. Il se refusait de demander à un autre de se porter volontaire. Il agissait en roi, en subirait les conséquences. Il fallait qu'ils sortent. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne Merlin, il le devait. Même si pour cela il allait le blesser. Un moindre mal. Un moindre mal. Un moindre mal. Une litanie qu'il se répétait pour y croire, s'en persuader.

\- « Et si l'échange était entre Derek et Jim ? »

Magnus avait raison, il fallait être certain.

\- « Stiles, Clint vous paraissez nous connaître tous quatre, est ce envisageable ? »

\- « Jim et vous êtes des combattant peut être, mais je ne vois rien qui relie Derek à John. »

Clint avait pris un temps de réflexion bref.

\- « Moi non plus »

Stiles était catégorique. Il fallait tenter.

Arthur entre donc le prénom Derek et essaie. Il a observé, John faire. Il sait comment s'y prendre. Sous ses doigts le toucher est étrange, inconnu. .

Un nouveau son strident, une nouvelle lumière rouge, un nouveau bracelet incomplet. Il a blessé Merlin.

Les murs s'accélèrent à nouveau. Ils sont perdu. Il les a perdu. Ils allaient mourir là dans ces prisons.

Des yeux trop clairs, un sourire espiègle, un corps frêle et un courage démesuré. Un foulard rouge, des traits fins, son éternelle tunique bleu. C'était l'image que voulait emporter Arthur, qu'importe où il allait. Un visage amical était tout ce qu'il demandait.

* * *

 _(1)C'est un peu court jeune homme, est une partie d'une réplique de la pièce: Cyrano de Bergerac_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plus  
Oui je les laissent dans une passe ... étroite ^^ _


	4. Chapter 4

_C'est donc reparti avec la deuxième team. Honneur au plus mignon._

* * *

 **Pov** _ **Merlin.**_

Étrangement, le jeune homme aux cheveux immaculés avait une aura apaisante d'honnêteté. Lui ne lui mentirait pas. Ne cherchait ni à plaire, ni à rassurer. Il était le seul à ne pas s'être d'écrit comme bon de prime abord, comme ayant un sens moral accru et donc digne d'être cru. Il n'attirait pas la confiance de Merlin, cela aurait confiné à de la bête naïveté. Néanmoins, s'il y avait là traître, ce n'était probablement pas lui. Nul espion de sa connaissance ne se serait présenté comme vilain, sans qu'aucun doute sur ses intentions n'ai été prononcé auparavant. Dans pareil cas, il aurait fallut un esprit incroyablement brillant, ou extraordinairement idiot, pour se présenter d'emblée comme l'être le moins sur de l'assemblé et ainsi s'attirer les soupçons. En outre, il y avait chez lui un trait qui lui rappelait Arthur, une blessure enfouie sous l'arrogance. Pour ce jeune homme, il n'en savait rien, mais pour Arthur, c'était Uther. Ce père qu'il avait cherché à rendre fier avant de se rendre difficilement compte du fait que c'était là but impossible. Son prince ne lui en avait rien dit, il n'en avait rien demandé non plus. Ce n'était pas là nécessaire. Merlin pouvait comprendre l'importance d'un père, lui qui avait si peu connu le sien, guère plus d'un instant, mais au moins l'avait il rencontré. Balinor, il était encore si obscur pour lui et il ne le révérait désormais plus.. Le dernier des dragonniers été tombé au combat, cet homme qui avait aimé sa mère, assez pour se défaire d'elle dans l'unique but de la protéger. C'était le souvenir qu'il voulait en garder.

Sa mère d'ailleurs lors de leur dernière rencontre à Ealdor avait fait échos aux dires du dragon _« Ta place est aux côtés d'Arthur. J'ai vu combien il a besoin de toi et combien tu as besoin de lui. Vous êtes comme les deux faces de la même pièce. »(1)_

Qu'avaient ils tous avec cette métaphore? Qui plus étaient aucun ne la lui expliquait en des mots clairs, c'était là singulièrement grossier.

A Camelot, il avait Gaius, c'était tout comme un deuxième père, coup du sort il l'avait considéré comme tel avant le premier. Gaïus c'était le père qui l'avait choisit, qu'il c'était choisit aussi, progressivement, avec lenteur. Ils c'étaient tous deux apprivoisés, avaient appris à se comprendre, à s'aimer. C'est lui qui lui enseignait à user des simples pour guérir. Ainsi, il avait l'impression d'être utile, de faire le bien. C'était lui aussi qui lui avait montrer de ne guère plus avoir peur de ce qu'il était. Être un sorcier n'était pas une malédiction, quoi qu'en dise Uther ce n'était pas une tare. Pourtant même à ce père de choix il n'avait dit pour Kilgharrah, pour la prophétie. Pour Arthur. Comment aurait il put ? Ce n'était pas de ces choses aisée à dire, après une journée harassante ou non d'ailleurs.

 _Gaïus vous me savez sorcier, un dragon venu de l'aube des temps m'a appris qu'une prophétie de cet âge prédit à Arthur et à moi, un destin commun. « Les deux faces d'une même pièce. L'un ne peut survivre sans l'autre. L'autre ne peut survivre sans l'un. » (2)_

 _Il semblerait donc qu'il me faille demeurer à ses côtés et le protéger. En outre, je nous prépare de la soupe au poulet pour le dîner ?_

Difficile en effet de placer une telle nouvelle dans une discussion anodine. Qu'en dirait il ? Que Merlin présumait de ses forces et de son importance ? Qu'il avait l'ignominie de croire en les dires d'un dragon ? Qu'il avait trahis sa confiance en ne lui soufflant mot de tout cela ? Pire qu'il avait trahis celle de son prince?

Peut être un peu de tout cela oui. Il aurait toutes les raisons de le faire après tout. Pourquoi en serait il autrement?

Pour l'heure cependant, il fallait trouver réponse à l'énigme qui leur été posée. Une chose les reliant tous... De son propre avis, Merlin avait un inconvénient de taille, en comparaison de ces autres. Il ne connaissait aucun d'eux.

\- « Peut être qu'il faut chercher du côté de comment nous nous battons. Il me semble qu'aucun de nous ne se bat seul. On fait front commun, pour l'intérêt général. »

Le dénommé Alec avait raison. Lui même avait Arthur et les chevaliers de Camelot comme compagnons de lutte. Alliés si précieux parmi lesquels il se sentait important, en sécurité. C'était eux qu'il se devait de protéger.

Alec avait énnoncé un point étonnant tout à l'heure. Le nom sur son ornement « Magnus » était l'homme qu'il avait désigné comme compagnon. Que cela en soit le cas ne l'étonnait pas outre mesure. Merlin savait que certains hommes préférait la compagnie de leurs homologue. Ce qui l'interpellait davantage, était qu'il l'avait énoncé à haute voix, qu'il le revendiquait. D'où il venait c'était de ses choses que l'on camouflait. Comme être sorcier ou druide à dire le vrai, pour les même raisons. Le risque fatal.

\- «Je n'ai que John et je ne pense pas réellement me battre pour l'intérêt général. Hormis si l'intérêt général coïncide bien heureusement avec le mien, en ce cas là oui d'accord.»

Merlin ne put retenir un sourire face à la mine presque enfantine, si sur de lui du nommé Sherlock. Plus encore c'était les visages qui lui répondaient qui rendit l'hilarité de Merlin difficile à contenir. Il avait vu si souvent cette attitude chez les interlocuteurs d'Arthur. Une maîtrise de soi mise à rude épreuve.

\- «Au risque de m'attirer encore les foudres du grand méchant louveteau dépourvu de crocs, je n'ai que ma sœur »

Une mine haute et un ton narquois, les attitudes innées de Pietro semblait il.

Un son strident, un bruit sourd. Les murs se mouvaient, se rapprochaient, par simple réflexe Merlin cherche à les retenir par magie, en pure perte naturellement. Elle lui est inaccessible. .

\- « Des compétences communes peut être ? Ça me paraît cohérent »

Jim s'adonnait lui aussi à la réflexion général avec un entrain pressant.

* * *

 _ **Pov Sherlock.**_

Les murs se rapprochaient. Ils avaient une heure. Soixante minutes. Pas une de plus. C'était à lui de briller.

Sherlock s'assied et se plonge dans son palais mental. Il est chez eux à baker steet. Le fauteuil de John. Le tissus aux larges carreaux écossais élimé par endroit, la dominance de marron et les lignes fines de rouge, les plus larges de blanc et de noir. L'éclat de bois sur l'accoudoir à gauche camouflé par la tasse de thé posée dessus. Son canapé. L'impeccable bordeaux du brocart épais. La douceur de l'étoffe. Une odeur d'après rasage à la menthe d'une marque connue dont Sherlock a oublié le nom sans importance. Le fumé d'une eau de Cologne démodé que le détective aurait put reconnaître dans une foule bondé. La senteur des livres et de désinfectant pour les mains. La fragrance de la cannelle du thé délaissé qui refroidit. Des livres abandonné sur la table en hêtre, des classique lu et relu par John. Tolkien, Wilde, Poe, Lovecraft...

Sécurité.

Il devait trouver la solution. C'était une énigme. Son épreuve. Il allait la résoudre. Il allait sauver John.

Ça avait un lien avec les bracelets. Ça avait forcément un lien. Pourquoi les avoir sinon ? Pourquoi avoir pris la peine de les créer pour eux ? De les programmer ? De tous les en affubler? De les relier? Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?

C'était forcément ça. Ce n'était pas seulement une menace, c'était un indice. Ils auraient put trouver bon nombre d'autres moyen de leurs prouver leurs liens. Leurs montrer leurs binômes par exemple, le leur dire, l'inscrire sur une autre surface... Ils avaient choisi ce moyen là. Précisément. Celui là entre tous. Il y avait forcément une raison. Tout était planifié. Millimétré. Les bracelets ne pouvaient être un choix anodin. On les avaient tous enlevé. Enfermé. Drogué. Il y avait une raison, une solution. Il y en avait forcément une. Il devait y en avoir une.

Ils étaient six de ce côté. Douze en tout. La numérologie. Il avait fait des recherches la dessus pour une affaire. Un tueur qui exécutait ses victimes en fonction d'un tableau créé par numérologie, il répondait ainsi au dessin d'une quelconque divinité. Il ouvrit le tiroir approprié de son esprit. C'était là. Tout était là

 _Le six, symbole de la beauté,de l'harmonie, de la perfection, de la famille ,de l'amour, de la responsabilité mais aussi de l'exigence, de l'idéalisation, de l'impatience._

 _Le douze c'était la fragilité sur le plan moral ou physique, les moments difficiles (épreuves, sacrifices, ruptures, contraintes...)._

Le six les liens. Le douze les épreuves.

Ça avait sens, cohérence.

Les liens c'étaient les bracelets, les histoires communes, les sentiments, les émotions résultant des binômes. Derek avait tenté la possibilité la plus simple, l'avait révoquée de fait. Bien trop évidente solution

Du mouvement tout à sa droite. Le dernier individus de leur drôle de ligne. Merlin. Un corps qui s'écroule parcouru de légers spasmes. 13 secondes puis tout s'apaise, sa respiration se fait à nouveau régulière. Tout s'apaise, tous font silence. Quelques minutes à peine après son électrocution à lui, une nouvelle. Pas le temps nécessaire pour élaborer une autre théorie. Les murs accélèrent leurs avancés. Plus que 25 minutes.

Ceux qui les ont enfermés ont un but. Ils ne veulent pas qu'ils meurent immédiatement. Pas comme ça. Ça n'aurait aucun intérêt pour eux. Il y a donc forcément une solutions.

Les liens, les épreuves. Les émotions, les difficultés

. 6, 12. C'était personnel. Particulier. John. On l'avait lié à John. Mais ce n'était pas lui la solution.

6, 12. et si c'était malgré tout la solution, pas John en tant que te,l, pas son prénom non. Mais sa connaissance peut être. C'était personnel. C'était immanquablement intime. On les liaient eux entre tout les individus de leurs supposés différents univers. Les erreurs de Sherlock c'était à John de les paye,r qu'y avait il de plus intimes que cela ?

6,12. Ce n'était pas des choses que tous pouvait deviner. C'était personnel. Ils allaient devoir se livrer. Chercher et trouver la solution. Rapidement. C'était cela. C'était forcément cela. ça devait être ça. Sherlock ne voyait rien d'autre de plausible. Il fallait que ce soit ça

\- « C'est personnel. Ça n'a rien a voir avec ce qu'on sait faire, comment on le fait, avec qui ou de quel coté on est. C'est personnel, évidemment que ça l'est. C'est à nous de faire les binômes. Il n'y a que nous qui en sommes capables. C'est ça la clés. C'est nous. C'est nous. »

Il voyait les mines ébahis. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ce n'était pas important, ils n'avaient pas besoin de comprendre. Pas en l'instant. Ça allait venir. Quand le premier duos seraient composé tout s'éclairciraient. Sherlock avait l'habitude des esprits lents. Ce n'était pas grave.

\- « Alexander parlez moi de Magnus. Je ne veux rien que ceux qui connaissent son nom puisse deviner. Parlez moi du Magnus que vous seul connaissait. Comprenez moi bien, je ne veux aucun détail choquant, je veux quelque chose de personnel, un point commun que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir déceler. Il faut qu'on essaie ça, parlez moi de lui, du lui que vous aimez. Ça ne peut être que ça il faut que ce soit ça. Si quelqu'un se reconnaît dans ses dires qu'il le disent. Si vous avez le moindre doute dîtes le aussi c'est important. Il nous faut tout vérifier avant d'essayer. Nous manquons de temps et je ne vois que cette solution. Nous devons aller au bout de notre raisonement Je ne demande aucune explication. Aucune grande révélation. Juste un nom. Je me moque éperdument de savoir ce qui vous relie. Il nous faut juste le prénom adéquat».

Sherlock c'était exprimé haut et clair. Il avait commencé par Alec sciemment. Ça semblait le choix le plus raisonnable. C'était celui qui avait revendiqué sa relation avec son vis à vis, celui donc qui l'évoquerait le plus facilement, qui serez le plus honnête aussi.

\- « Souvenez vous juste des risques encourus. Vos vies. Les leurs. L'incapacité de revoir ceux qui ne sont pas ici »

Juste pour être certain que tous l'avait bien compris. Ils allaient devoir collaboré sans restriction ni faux semblant.

* * *

 _ **Pov Alexander**_

Parler de Magnus. De son Magnus. Quelques années auparavant ça lui aurait été difficile, presque impossible.

Il c'était si longtemps persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Il avait presque réussit à s'en convaincre. Presque. Mais Magnus lui n'avait jamais été dupe. Il c'était battu pour lui. N'avait jamais abandonné. Alec lui était encore reconnaissant aujourd'hui de sa ténacité. Si son sorcier n'avait pas été aussi buté, aussi convaincu de leur avenir ensemble, il aurait épousé Lydia. Il n'aurait pas été malheureux avec elle. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Pas heureux non plus. Pas comme avec Magnus. Avec elle il n'aurait pas été lui, pas vraiment. Avec son compagnon il pouvait être franc. Il pouvait laisser libre court à toute les facettes de lui, sans barrière, ni hésitation.

Il devait essayer. Pour Magnus. Pour Izzie, Jace et Max. Pour sa mère. Il voulait les revoir. Commencer par le début peut être.

« Magnus et moi au début c'était compliqué. J'avais des difficultés à … m'ouvrir, à accepter. À m'accepter en fait. Mais il a été patient et tenace. Il ne m'a pas laissé m'enfuir, pas laissé baisser les bras. Au final je l'ai même embrassé à mon mariage. »

La voix d'Alec était hésitante, il ne savait trop quoi dire, les murs se rapprochaient. Il n'avait pas le temps de tout retracer. De dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête en espérant qu'un détail parlerait à l'un d'eux.

\- « pas ça. Encore trop vague. Plus personnel. Réfléchissez mieux. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le trouver. Cherchez mieux. »

Il avait bon nombre de chose en tête qu'il était le seul à savoir sur son amant, mais Sherlock avait précisé, rien de choquant. Ce n'était donc pas ça, autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il était le seul à savoir. Juste lui.

Alexander ferme les yeux. Avec cinq paires d'yeux fixé sur lui, accrochées à ses lèvres il allaient avoir des difficultés à se livrer. Il est seul, tout va bien. Il pense juste à voix haute. Magnus

\- « Magnus est exubérant, honnête. Il n'a pas peur de ce qu'il est, même si ça choque, même si ça dérange. Il est juste lui. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a jamais d'emprise sur lui, rien n'a réellement d'importance pour lui. Sauf. Sauf moi. Sauf Cat, Ragnor et Raph. Nous, on compte. On compte vraiment. Magnus est extrême en tout, quand il aime c'est pareil. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour les personnes auxquelles il tient. Il n'y en a peut être pas beaucoup mais...

J'aime être aimé par Magnus. J'ai l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante du monde, de l'univers pour lui. Il aime de manière inconditionnelle et totale. Il a complètement confiance en nous. Je crois, non je sais, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi. Magnus tuerait pour moi si c'était nécessaire. »

Alexander n'avait jamais dit tout cela à voix haute. C'était la première fois qu'il s'entendait prononcer ces mots. Ça leurs donnaient une certaines ampleur, une vérité qu'il savait depuis longtemps ressentir. Quand il le retrouverait il faudrait qu'il les disent à Magnus, c'était important que lui les entendent. Il fallait qu'il le sache. Il avait dut le deviner. Son sorcier était devenu doué pour lire en lui, sans qu'il n'ai besoin de rien lui livrer.

\- « Je suis affilié à Magnus. C'est bien. Continuons ça fonctionne. John. John a eu une enfance compliquée. Pas ça. Trop simple. Sa mère et sa sœur sont alcoolique mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il leur a pardonné. Il leur a tout pardonné. John pardonne toujours tout. Presque tout. Il ne pardonne pas la bête méchanceté. John s'en veut de n'avoir rien fait. Il est en colère. Je crois qu'il l'ignore, mais il est tellement en colère.

Contre cette mère qui était trop abîmée pour l'élever. Contre sa sœur qui a choisit de renoncer, de juste boire. Il est en colère contre lui surtout, de ne pas avoir été assez important pour les retenir, pour qu'elle se battent pour lui. Il est en colère contre Lestrade quand il a l'impression qu'il s'approprie mon attention. Il est en colère contre moi parce qu'il pense que je ne déduis pas les choses importante. John est toujours en colère. »

Au moins Sherlock jouait il le jeux. Aimer de manière inconditionnelle. En effet, il avait l'air de parler en connaissance de cause.

* * *

 _ **Pov Derek.**_

La colère. C'était une chose qui lui semblait familière. Une vielle amie. Bien au delà de son côté lupin, Derek était en colère. Contre tout, tous, tout le temps. Lui en premier lieu. Contre cette famille qui n'avait pas sut le protéger ensuite. Qui l'avait élevé comme un loup, un combattant. C'était ce qu'il était en partie. Mais alors c'était surtout un enfant. On aurait dut le protéger, le faire se sentir en sécurité. Ça n'avait pas été le cas. Bien au contraire, il avait grandit dans la crainte des autres, celles d'être traqué, chassé.

On lui avait appris à se défendre, à attaquer surtout, à se battre. C'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire à la perfection. Il n'était pas doué pour le reste. Tout le reste. Avoir des amis en priorité, les garder surtout, en vie plus particulièrement. Il savait être en meute. Mais c'était bien tout.

Respecter une hiérarchie c'était facile. Obéir à Scott c'était facile. Tenir à quelqu'un, ça c'était compliqué. Ne pas réagir quand Stiles était en danger. Ne pas clamer haut et fort. _À moi, Mien_. Ne pas le défendre griffes et crocs. Ça c'était presque impossible. La colère. Son lot quotidien comme une seconde nature. Un état qui lui collait à la peau. Son moyen de défense entre tous. Parfois il aurait aimé s'en défaire, mais ne savait comment procéder, débuter. Il avait peur de l'abandonner. Que resterait il de lui s'il n'était plus en colère? C'était son moteur.

\- « je suis le binôme de John visiblement »

Derek n'était pas près a en ajouter davantage. Il y avait beaucoup de chose pour lesquels Derek n'était pas près. Perdre Stiles en était la première. Il n'était pas près pour ça. Alors Derek se fait violence et continu son discours

\- « Stiles est un petit con hyperactif. Il est amoureux de Lydia de manière presque compulsive. C'est un foutu aimant à problème surnaturel. Son flot de parole n'a pas d'égal »

Les mots de Derek se déversent difficilement. Il dit la vérité, probablement pas celle que les autres attendent, mais la vérité tout de même. Il a parlé de Lydia, mais se refuse de penser à la jeune Banshee.

\- «Que ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans personnel ? quelqu'un d'autres qui tient un minimum à sa vie ou à celui à qui il est affilié, ou à quiconque d'autre d'ailleurs? »

Les murs se rapprochent, le plafond aussi. Ce dernier oblige Derek à s'asseoir. Sherlock a un ton agacé, lui aussi doit se mettre à même le sol. Il est énervant. Presque autant que Stiles. Qui est il pour juger de ce que Derek ressent? même lui n'en est pas certain.

\- « Arthur. Arthur fera un excellent roi pour sur. Il a le cœur juste et bon. Il tiens tête à son père, à son roi pour ce faire. Pour son peuple. Noble ou paysan. Arthur est prince de tous, sans distinction, sans hiérarchie et je l'aiderais de mon mieux à parvenir à son but. »

Une détermination affichée qui jurait presque avec le corps de lâche dont il était pourvu. Merlin était un puissant sorcier, mais ça tous les siens l'ignoraient. Pourtant il semblait près à tout pour défendre son royaume. Un pilier que nul n'aurait supposé.

\- « Merlin, même sans pouvoir vous les défendriez ? »

« oui »

La réponse est sans appel comme l'avait supposé Derek.

\- « Vous et Stiles êtes les piliers dans l'ombre des vôtres. Binôme suivant. »

Stiles un simple humain. Le cœur de leur meute, son âme. Sans lui, meute il n'y aurait même pas. Il les maintenait ensemble, soudé comme un seul être. Scott en était la tête, Derek le bras armé.

\- « Je. Oui je suppose que l'on peut le voir ainsi. J'ai aidé Arthur à rassembler les chevalier et après tout nous sommes ... Oui d'accord.

Arthur ne porte pas son héritage comme fardeau ni comme étendard. C'est une puissance dont il veut se sentir digne. Son arrogance n'est qu'un masque affiché pour tromper l'ennemi. Il montre le visage que l'on veut voir de lui, la réalité est toute autre. Arthur ne craint pas de se lever contre la majorité pour protéger une minorité. Il pensent que tous méritent sa protection, à proportion égale »

« Arthur et moi. Continuons »

Derek ne pouvait qu'être en accord avec le jeune homme au cheveux de jais, la situation se détériorait beaucoup trop rapidement. Désormais les seuls à tenir debout était Merlin et Pietro. Ce dernier plus pour longtemps, il devrait bientôt s'asseoir. Derek était étonné qu'aucun d'eux n'aie été contr l'avis de Sherlock en essayant le prénom affilié. La raison était toute trouvée. L'espoir ils avaient besoin d'y croire jusqu'au dernier moment.

* * *

 _ **Pov Jim**_

Le raisonnement de Sherlock semblait tenir la route. Si tout reposait sur les sentiments, les liens, il était d'une logique implacable que Spock n'ai pas trouvé, pour lui le ressentit était quantité négligeable. Ce qu'il avait probablement fait. Ça rendait l'hypothèse plus probable pour Jim. Une raison pour laquelle Spock ne les avaient pas déjà tous délivré. Peut être Sherlock en serait il capable. S'ils survivaient il ne manqueraient pas de le signifier à son premier officier. Coiffé au poteau par un humain. Il aimait charrier Spock, malgré la croyance populaire, les vulcains avaient de l'humour. Spock du moins. Jim ignirait si c'était un trait de race ou juste de Spock. Il était extrêmement sarcastique et pour un néophyte c'était facile de s'y laisser prendre. De penser qu'il pensait simplement ce qu'il disait. Mais Jim lui savait. Il n'était plus dupe.

Spock avait parfois besoin qu'on lui rappel que les humains n'étaient pas tous idiots. Il se faisait un malin plaisir de le lui rappeler à chaque occasion. Après tout, Spock lui même était à moitié humain.

Spock et Pietro et lui et Clint. Les seuls restant, il ne connaissait que très peu Pietro mais de ce qu'il avait put voir de lui, rien ne le prédisposait à Spock. Le jeune homme était provocateur à outrance, imbu de lui même, arrogant, puéril, rien à voir avec le placide et si sérieux était jeune c'était explicable à son âge, Jim n'était pas plus agréable, mais rien ne le relier à Spock de prime abord du moins.

\- « Il faut vérifier. Jim parlez nous de Spock » questionna Sherlock de son ton égal

\- « A quoi bon ? Ne reste que nous. On entre tous les noms et on verra bien. »

Pietro dans toute la splendeur de la supériorité qu'il pensait détenir.

\- « Moi qui vous pensiez plus intelligent que les autres. Je suis si souvent déçu. Il faut qu'on soit certain. Pas le droit à l'erreur. Et s'il y avait un binôme inversé ? C'est une éventualité que nous devons prendre en compte. Si rien ne vous relis, on agira en conséquence. »

Sherlock dispensait un cours. Sérieusement ? Il en avait finis de simplement feuler sur les gens ? Son choix de se montrer presque courtois avec Pietro manquait d'un certain timing. Les voir converser le plus naturellement du monde alors qu'ils allaient bientôt en être réduit littéralement à ramper, était franchement risible.

\- « Spock est vulcain et humain. Un mariage mixte pas très bien vu par les siens. »

\- « Pourquoi devrais je vous aider ? Si je vous laisse mourir mon camp gagne non ? »

« Et Wanda ? Que gagne t'elle si tu meurs ? L'amour filiale j'en connais la puissance, ma sœur s'appelle Isabelle. Je sais qu'elle et mes frères m'attendent chez nous et je veux les retrouver et toi?»

L'amour filiale, ça au moins l'immaculé semblait y être sensible. À voir l'air furibond de Pietro, les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire crispées et le regard noir, Alec avait touché juste. Sa sœur, c'était son moteur. Pourtant il y avait autre chose. Jim en était certain. Plus il observait le garçon moins le fait qu'il soit lié à Spock lui semblait grotesque. Il avait peur comme eux tous, Pietro avait peur. Pour lui c'était de ne plus revoir sa sœur. Quand le vulcain était confronté à une donnée qui l'effrayait, il brandissait la logique comme arme, Pietro c'était la provocation.

 _ **Pov Pietro.**_

\- « J'ai sauvé la vie de Clint une fois. Je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi. Je voulais juste pas qu'il meurt. Du coup je me suis interposé. Une belle connerie»

Cette belle connerie lui avait valu un long séjour sur un lit d'hôpital, un sermon de Wanda et même une visite non voulu de Magneto. Il ne lui avait rien demandé, le moment été mal choisit pour qu'il s'essaie au rôle de père. Manqué de peu de mourir pour un quasi inconnu, un foutu héros ne rendait pas vraiment Pietro concilient.

Magneto avait été furieux qu'il risque sa vie pour un vengeur, pour ce héros, pour Hawkeye, pour cet humain. Apparemment ça aurait été moins grave de narguer la mort pour Hulk ou le captain. Ça montrait à merveille l'intérêt qu'avait Pietro pour Magneto. Il pouvait mourir sans problème, il fallait seulement qu'il choisisse mieux pour qui. Que son cher père puisse bénéficier de son sacrifice.

Vifargent n'avait pas mentit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Il se rappelait la bataille qui faisait rage en Sokovie. Il se rappelait le froid, la neige, le sang partout. Il avait vu Clint protéger un enfant, un projectile arriver sur lui. Il se souvenait simplement d'avoir pensé « non » et c'était élancé. C'était tout.

Sur le moment, il n'avait pas songerà provoquer Magneto, même si après il ne c'était pas gêné, ou au fait qu'il voulait donner une leçon à Clint, le surprendre, faire quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas pour qu'ensuite il se sente redevable, il n'avait pas non plus pensé à sa soeur et à ce que la perte de son jumeau aurait put impliqué pour elle. . Non toute ces pensées étaient venue après, à son réveil. A l'instant ou il c'était mis à courir, il avait juste pensé non, son corps avait agit. Il ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment. Ne cherchait pas non plus à l'expliquer. Il avait simplement agit. Clibt était un inconnus avant son sauvetage inopiné, ils n'avaient échangés que quelques piques

-« Il me semble que tu viens d'une famille de méchant non? tu as renié ce qu'on t'as appris pour lui, Spock en a fait de même pour moi.»

Pietro fait un vague signe de tête pour signifier son assentiment.

Ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient. Jim venait de leur en donner la confirmation. Lui et Spock ça fonctionnait, apparemment.

-« Voilà qui est tout à fait personnel»

Derek se moquait de lui. Il voulait jouer, cela convenait parfaitement à Pietro.

-« Tu es parfaitement puéril. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous envoyer des vannes. Tu te souviens louveteau, on risque nos vies? »

Jim ne laisse pas à Derek le loisir de répondre. lui au moins est il mâture.

\- -« Je vais parler de moi même puisque tu ne connais pas suffisamment Clint pour le faire n'est ce pas? Foutu gamin. A l'instar de John j'ai pas eut une enfance facile. mon beau père est alcoolique. J'ai ... J'ai perdu mon frère Sam et je l'ai assez mal vécu. Je le vis toujours mal d'ailleurs. Ma mère n'était pas vraiment là. L'enterprise c'est ma bouée de sauvetage. C'est mon but, l'équipage en est ma famille. Je suis pas en colère je les ai trouvé »

ça fonctionnait. Pietro le savait. Quand il était dans le comas quelques jours après l'incident. Clint n'avait pas quitté son chevet. le héros se sentait coupable. Il n'aimait pas le silence semblait il alors il avait comblé. Avait parlé. Beaucoup de tout. Pietro s'en souvenait mais n'en avait jamais rien dit. Clint lui avait expliqué les déceptions, le cirque, les peurs, son frère. Jim et lui était du même bois. Ils pensaient qu'ils auraient put devenir mauvais si leur situations avaient été différentes. Pietro n'en croyait lui savait ce qu'était le mal le vrai. Ces deux là n'en était pas pourvu, pas plus qu'un individu lambda. Ils avaient eut des enfances difficiles, soit mais s'en été relevé malgré ce qu'ils paraissaient tout deux penser. C'étaient des protecteurs pas des vilains. Ils avaient de vrais âmes de gentils écoeurante de bon sentiment.

-« ça fonctionne c'est partit»

Ils inscrivent tous le prénom adéquat

Arthur pour Alexander

Magnus pour Sherlock

Mieczyslaw pour Merlin

John pour Derek

Clint pour Jim

Spock pour Pietro

Tous au même moment enfonce leur bouton rouge. Il n'ont plus guère de temps pour un autre essaie

* * *

et voilà pour la fin de ce chapitre mes bons

Ils sortent enfin de leurs boites joie

(1) et (2) de courts extraits d'épisodes de le série Merlin


	5. Chapter 5

_Et me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour sans doutes._

 _On pose les haches à l'entrée avant de commencer à lire._

 _Je vous vois. Oui je suis partout_

* * *

 _ **Pov Arthur**_

Les yeux clos, il n'aspirait qu'a Merlin. Il était l'image qu'il emportait, qu'importe où il allait. La maladresse du corps malingre, de ceux qui avait grandis trop vite, les yeux trop clair toujours curieux du monde qui l'entourait, le sourire errant sur les traits ou l'enfance s'accrochait encore. Il ne savait que faire de ses membre trop grand, de ce corps qu'il ne connaissait plus vraiment. Le sourire toujours narquois et les yeux brillant de malice, le regard franc. Jamais Merlin ne courbait l'échine, ne baissait regard, piètre serviteur, mais ami fidèle. Tout roi qu'était Artur, n'impressionnait pas son compère. Il était juste et droit, il était ce que le prince aspirait à devenir.

Quitte à mourir, il aurait préféré le faire à ses côtés. Les prunelles d'un gris bleuté l'accompagnant, le sourire sincère l'appelant à la sérénité. Les traits fins, les pommettes saillantes, la peau si claire parsemées de grain de beauté, ce visage allié qu'aurait put redessiner Arthur sans la moindre hésitation, il le convoquait de toute sa hargne, de toute sa peur désormais. Il ne voulait nul autre que le timbre de voix traînant, appuyant sur certaine syllabe révélant l'origine modeste du garçon, l'affection brute et honnête et le mordant complice de leurs répliques. Il désirait juste un instant de plus l'arrogance répondant à la sienne. Il voulait le son du rire de Merlin, qui gonflait son cœur d'une manière bien incongrue, le poussant au courage. Il se souvenait de lui, préparant des simples la mine concentrée, les sourcils froncés en une attitude studieuse. Il revoyait Merlin, les jours de chasse, le visage clairement courroucé, pourtant il l'accompagnait toujours. Il aspirait au regard tendre et fier sur lui.

Merlin.

Un bruit étrange retentit, proche de ceux qu'ils avaient entendu lorsqu'ils avaient fauté. Pourtant cette fois, aucun bracelet ne fut pénalisé, bien au contraire. Arthur ouvrit les yeux et tendit la main droit devant lui, imité en cela par tous. Son bras ne rencontra que le vide, l'extérieur leur tendait les bras. Comment ? Pour qu'elle raison ? Il n'en comprenait rien. Merlin aurait dit, que c'était là un fait régulier. Il l'affublait souvent d'être un crétin. Arthur en convenait, il l'était parfois. Mais cela, jamais il ne l'aurait avoué à son compère, il était prince après tout. Son éducation lui avait enseigné à être un souverain, être un ami loyal cela, il l'avait appris au coté de son comparse. C'était de ses choses qu'il taisait comme bon nombre. Tout ce qu'il avait appris au coté de son serviteur. L'amitié, la compassion , la modestie, la générosité... Tout ce qu'il devait réprimer et qui ferait de lui pourtant, un bon roi. Du moins le souhaitait il.

Uther durant tout son règne avait été craint, respecté, Arthur lui, aspirait à la justice pour tous. Encore une trace là de Merlin. Décidément, ce dernier était partout. Particulièrement dans ses songes. Il ne pouvait se le permettre. Après tout, cela n'avait aucune signification profonde, il aurait put tout aussi bien penser à autre compagnon de combat, Gauvain par exemple.

Il appela alors à lui le visage de Guenièvre, c'était celui ci qui aurait dut l'accompagner dans son moment d'égarement. Il ne devait y avoir qu'elle dans son cœur. Pour la survie de Merlin, qui était déjà bien trop incertaine, à cause de sa nature profonde.

Un jour prochain, il pourrait être sorcier aux yeux de tous, mais pas ce jourd'hui.

Un jour prochain, Arthur lui offrirait la sécurité pour les siens, il s'en faisait serment, mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pour l'instant honorer cette promesse muette.

Un jour prochain peut être que tous serait possible.

Aussi douloureux qui lui était de le reconnaître, c'était son propre père qui avait attisé la haine de Morgane. La haine n'engendrait que la haine.

Uther avait décimé les druides et les sorciers, par crainte de ce qu'il ne comprenait guère. Par rancœur aussi. Confisquant alors le droit à sa pupille d'être ce qu'elle était. Morgane avait dut se sentir si seule, si vulnérable. Celui qu'elle considérait comme père, n'aurait pas hésité à la mettre au supplice, à la faire brûler vivie sur un bûcher, sur la place publique de Camelot, pour le simple fait qu'elle était née sorcière. Elle ne l'avait pas choisit, pas plus que Merlin. Pas plus que lui n'avait choisi d'être prince héritier d'Uther.

Dans ses heures mélancolique, Arthur laissait venir à lui la culpabilité. Il aurait dut le savoir. Deviner ce que sa sœur camouflait. Il aurait put lui assurer de la protéger, il aurait put la préserver de la noirceur, il aurait put simplement avoir sa main dans la sienne, quand elle avait peur. Si seulement, elle avait eut un allié, une alternative autre que Mordred et ses sbires. Il aurait put lui offrir soutien et protection, si seulement il avait sut.

Il était trop tard désormais, leurs routes s'étaient séparées à jamais. Elle avait mis Camelot en danger, pour servir ses propres intérêts. En cela, elle était la digne fille de leur père. Arthur cherchait tout autant l'estime d'Uther, qu'il voulait se différentier de lui. Parfois, ce paradoxe lui donnait le vertige. Il ne savait faire avec le respect qu'il voulait lui accorder et la honte que lui aspirait certaines de ses actions.

« Tout à l'air normal, enfin autant que ça peut l'être ici »

Clint avait raison, rien n'indiquait un quelconque danger. La foret été paisible, pas le moindre bruit ne l'agitait, étrange en soit. Où étaient les oiseaux, les différents rongeurs et mammifères dont les étendues boisées pullulait à l'ordinaire ? Il y avait là l'odeur des bois caractéristique, mais pas les sons...

Il ne l'avait remarqué jusqu'alors, mais le nommé Clint avait sur ses yeux un étrange artefact qui les dissimulaient. Était ce un objet magique, quel en était l'utilité ?

« C'est des lunettes Arthur, ça sert à mieux voir ou à se protéger des rayons du soleil et également à avoir l'air cool »

Ils étaient tous resté proche les uns des autres, même alors qu'ils étaient désormais libre. Le nombre assurait une certaine sécurité, consciemment ou non, ils ne s'éparpillaient pas. Clint s'adressait à lui de manière paternelle, ce qui irritait Arthur autant que cela le rassurait.

« Cool ? » demanda Arthur

C'était là un mot qui échappait au jeune prince

« N'ai crainte c'est un mot que ne connaît pas Clint non plus»

Magnus le sorcier, c'était exprimé d'une voix enjouée. Il était si loin de ce qu'était Merlin, pourtant Arthur se prenait à chercher sa compagnie. Après tout, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de son compère en ces terres. Il était des plus naturel de rechercher quelque chose de familier. Magnus était ce qui s'en approchait le plus. Il était grimé d'une manière étrange avec force brillant, mais peut être était ce ainsi d'où il venait. De la même manière, il déclamait son lien avec Alexander sans ambages.

Il était arrivé à Arthur, comme à bon nombre d'autre jeune garçon de son âge, de s'essayer dans l'intimité à des contacts... virils. Tant que cela restait un simple amusement, nul ne trouvait rien à y redire. Là ou tout se compliquait, était quand l'un ou l'autre décidait qu'il voulait d'avantage, que le mariage avec une femme ne l'intéressait pas, qu'assurer une descendance perdait de son importance...

C'était là un choix qu'il n'avait pas, il était prince.

Il se demandait comment cela fonctionnait d'où venait Magnus. À l'occasion, Arthur le questionnerait à ce sujet ou sur un autre, naturellement.

Pov John.

Les portes s'étaient ouvertes. Aucun d'eux n'étaient morts. Sherlock avait trouvé. C'était forcément lui. Sherlock trouvait toujours. Il était imbuvable souvent, agaçant la plupart du temps, mais intelligent toujours. John aurait put l'embrasser, si seulement il avait été là. Ils les avaient tous sauvés. Il l'avait sauvé lui, encore. Ils en était à 7-6, Sherlock prenait l'avantage.

Oui, ils comptaient. Un jeu entre eux. C'était à celui qui secourait le plus l'autre. Ils vivaient dangereusement après tout. Vivre avec Sherlock était un danger en soit, mais John ne serait partit pour rien au monde. Vivre avec Sherlock était surtout une chance à son avis, la plupart du temps, c'était aussi une calamité. L'un n'empêchait pas nécessairement l'autre.

Le détective n'aurait pas survécu plus de quelques jours sans lui et ça aurait été une victoire bien trop aisée pour le médecin. Il aimait voir le petit air contrits sur le visage de l'éphèbe quand c'était lui qui lui venait en aide. Sherlock n'aimait pas cela, mais acceptait l'aide de John. De mauvaise grâce certes, mais il l'acceptait. Avec lui, il n'y avait jamais de petite victoire.

John savait Sherlock beau. Une beauté théâtrale, grandiloquente comme tout ce qui était Sherlock. Des yeux trop bleu, un physique trop esthétique, des traits trop fin, des lignes trop parfaite. Beaucoup trop Sherlock en soit.

Il allait revoir son colocataire. Ils allaient renter à Baker Street ensemble. John en était certain. Comment en aurait il put être autrement ?

« Bien joué Sherlock »

Et John se mit à rire, un éclat incontrôlé et incontrôlable. Plié en deux, il se tenait les côtes. Il n'avait pas jusqu'à maintenant pris conscience qu'il avait eut peur. Il avait craint de ne plus jamais revoir son satané détective. C'était idiot. Purement idiot. Sherlock l'aurait incendié d'être si sentimental. Mais lui n'y pouvait rien, il était ainsi. Ne plus revoir la mine haute et l'air hautain, il ne pouvait simplement pas le tolérer. Sherlock était son ami le plus précieux, il surplombait de très loin tous les autres. Il ne voyait simplement pas sa vie sans lui, il n'osait ne serait ce que l'imaginer. Il y avait été contraint une fois, Sherlock lui avait promis qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à le faire. Les promesses de son compère étaient rara et ô combien précieuse.

Qu'importait la situation, ils l'affronteraient ensemble désormais, telle était le serment fait. Il comptait bien honorer sa part du marché. Rester en vie.

Pourtant, cette fois pas de Sherlock à l'horizon. Enfin, si on omettait le bracelet qui ornait son poignet. Il lui accorda d'ailleurs un coup d'œil discret. Il était à nouveau complet. Sherlock avait dut se remettre de son électrocution. C'était logique. Tous les bracelets étaient à nouveau entier de ce qu'en voyait John.

« Visiblement tout le monde va bien »

Il secoua son bracelet en guise de preuve. La barre atteinte c'était à nouveau remplie au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, que la santé de Sherlock se régénérait pensait John

Son hilarité c'était calmé et le médecin se releva sous les regards interloqué.

« Comment pouvez vous être certain que ce soit lui ? »

Spock était clairement irrité. Mauvais perdant se dit John. Il savait faire avec les égaux démesuré, il excellait même dans cet art. La force de l'habitude.

« C'est son métier après tout de résoudre ce genre de problème »

Il haussa les épaules pour faire bonne mesure, qui aurait crut que vivre avec Sherlock l'aurait aidé un jour, dans les rapports humain, enfin humanoïde ou quelque chose de la sorte. John s'y perdait un peu. Il voulait Sherlock, lui n'était jamais surpris de rien.

 _ **Pov Spock**_

\- « C'est son métier après tout de résoudre ce genre de problème »

Quelqu'un avait trouvé la réponse à l'énigme. Vraisemblablement, ce n'était pas lui. Il c'était fait doubler par un humain. Impardonnable. Pire encore, Jim le saurait forcément puisque cela venait de son côté, où que cela soit.

Il ne le laisserait pas oublier. Jamais. Il fanfaronnerait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Jim devienne vieux et sénile et qu'enfin, il ne se souvienne plus, laissant ainsi Spock en paix. Quand ils se seront retrouvés, le vulcain penserait sérieusement à sa mutation, sur un autre vaisseau loin de l'enterprise et loin de l'air suffisant de Jim. Son capitaine vieux, il savait que cela arriverait par les affres du temps, pourtant il ne parvenait pas à se l'imaginer tout à fait. Toutefois, si Jim continuait à se montrer si imprudent, Spock n'aurai guèret à se faire à l'idée d'un Kirk au cheveux grisonnant.

Il perdrait son capitaine de façon bien plus prématurée. Perdre Jim... Il n'avait le temps pour de pareille spéculation.

Spock s'éloigna quelque peu du reste du groupe, dans le but d'explorer le périmètre autour des boites, sans pour autant s'engouffrer dans la foret à proprement dites. Cela équivalait à exactement 537 m de périphérie. Ses autres étaient d'une précision presque vulcane. Le cercle autour de leurs anciennes prison de fortune était parfait. Ce ne pouvait donc être fait de manière naturelle. Il n'y avait pas d'arbre, ni d'autre végétation que de l'herbe sur ce périmètre. On ne les avaient pas placer là par hasard. Tout cela avait été orchestré de longue date.

Un éclat attira le regard de Spock. Des armes.

« Par ici »

Naturellement, il héla ses comparses pour une répartition en bonne et due forme. Une donnée l'interpellait particulièrement. La chaleur était harassante. Ils étaient tous déshydraté de manière superficielle soit, hormis lui nature vulcane oblige.

Leur objectif premier aurait donc dût être logiquement de trouver de l'eau. Pourtant, ces autres leur donnaient tout un arsenal. Spock avait déjà établi qu'ils ne voulaient pas leur mort immédiate. Alors pourquoi ? Sans doutes que se défendre était plus pressent que l'accès à de l'eau potable, selon eux.

En ce cas, il fallait trouver un abris, Spock n'avait aucune envie de découvrir de quoi ils devaient se préserver.

« Répartissons nous tout cela et cherchons à nous mettre à couvert. Je ne nous penses pas en sécurité ici. L'eau attendra »

« on va mourir desséché » maugréa Stiles de mauvaise grâce.

Spock en convenait, la soif était une sensation désagréable, mais ils allaient devoir maîtriser leur irritation. Pas le point fort des humains, la maîtrise des émotions, s'il se référait à ce que lui même connaissait le mieux. Le capitaine Jim et le médecin Mc Coy.

Pov Stiles.

Stiles râlait. Il avait soif. Jamais il n'avait eut aussi soif de toute son existence. Il voulait du thé glacé à la pêche avec plein de glaçons, des tonnes et des tonnes de glaçons. Il avait faim et extrêmement chaud. Ça n'aurait pas dût être permis de pouvoir avoir aussi chaud. Il se serait bien mis tout nu, mais il y avait trop de spectateurs, il avait un minimum de pudeur tout de même.

Tout un tas d'arme était amoncelé là, à même le sol. Aucune n'avait l'air particulièrement ancienne, ni pourvue d'une réelle valeur. Enfin de ce qu'il en savait, ce qui se limitait à ce que Derek lui avait appris. Dans le manoir Hale, bon nombre d'armes datant de différentes époques étaient réunis ça et là. Stiles y avait erré, incapable de rester immobile plus de dix minutes d'affilés et Derek avait expliqué, patient. C'était bien le seul sujet sur lequel il était patient, ces foutus armes.

« J'aimerais prendre l'arc, si ça vous convient »

Personne n'y trouva visiblement rien à y redire. Stiles moins qu'un autre. Il ne savait pas se battre. Peut être était ce le moment de l'avouer

« Eh les gars, je vais vous laisser tout ça, le sang, les tripes éparpillés c'est pas trop mon truc, vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans moi j'en suis sur. Je vous encouragerais»

Bien sur il c'était battu parfois, et si un affrontement venait à éclater il ne serait pas en reste. Mais cette fois tout était différent. Derek n'était pas là. Qui viendrez le sauver s'il se mettait dans un mauvais pas ? Ce qui arriverait immanquablement, il avait une poisse qui tenait du divin. Vu la chance qu'avait les héros mythologique, ça se tenait. Entre Ulysse qui mettait deux décennies à retrouver son royaume, œdipe qui sans le savoir avait tué son père et épousé sa mère puis quant il l'avait sut c'était crevé les yeux et Thésée qui comme il avait délaissé sa femme légitime au profit d'une princesse, la femme bafouée a tué leurs enfants et sa maîtresse, pour faire bonne mesure sans doute, il y avait du niveau.

Ce n'était pas le moment pour que son cerveau divague. Mais c'était toujours en cas de stress important que ça arrivait, enfin que c'était plus difficile à contrôler. Son esprit allait toujours en tout sens, conséquence de son hyperactivité, mais en pareil cas c'était pire.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Pourquoi paniquait il de prime abord ? Ah oui, il était seul. Sans Derek, sans Scott, tout seul. Tout irait bien. Il avait à ses côtés hawkeye, c'était un avengers puissant, Magnus avait apparemment perdu ses pouvoirs bon... Et Derek pouvait il se transformer ? S'il ne pouvait pas, il était en danger ?

La panique refluait sur lui par vague. Non c'était Derek Hale loup ou pas, rien ne lui résisterait. Il irait bien.

Les autres n'avaient pas eût l'air de remarquer son accès de panique momentanée, occupés qu'ils étaient à se répartir les armes. Personne même n'avait pris la peine de lui répondre.

« Je prends l'épée celtique. Elle me parait toute désignée. »

Arthur avait raison, il avait commencé à faire des moulinés gracieux avec, pour s'adapter à son poids. Clint avait donc l'arc. Magnus avait jeté son dévolu sur des chakrams. Il avait bien retenu les leçons du loups, c'étaient des armes indiennes de forme ronde et au bord tranchant. Spock s'était approprié une dague longue étrangement courbée pourvue d'écriture fine sur la lame. John lui avait pris deux petits poignards de forme triangulaire. Des stylets donc.

Il restait pour Stiles une sacoche remplie de dix couteau de lancée. Seules armes que Derek lui avait appris à manier. Au cas ou, avait il dit alors.

C'était un de ces après midi où ils étaient ensemble. La meute discutait, enfin se disputait comme souvent. Derek lui avait alors proposé de sortir pour lui enseigner à lancer correctement. _« c'est juste en prévision. C'est facile à manier et c'est une arme à distance. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver les fesses. Scott ou moi, on sera pas toujours là Il faut que tu apprennes à te débrouiller aussi sans nous. »_

Stiles n'aurait jamais cru que le loup aurait put avoir raison.

 _ **Pov Clint**_

Un arc long de bonne facture, ceux qu'il préférait manier. Ce n'était pas le sien et il n'y avait là aucune trace des améliorations de Stark ou du Shield comme celui qu'il avait à la tour. Assis à même le sol il contemplait sa nouvelle arme. La corde était tendue comme il aimait qu'elle le soit, ni trop, ni trop peu. Les flèches étaient simple, d'acier rendue tranchant visiblement. Loin de ses flèches en vibranium ou en andémentium, mais elles n'en restaient pas moins efficace Le carcois était solide adapté à sa corpulence.

« Ils nous connaissent »

Cela paraissait évident désormais. Quelque soit la raison de leur présence ici ceux qui les avaient menés là ne les avaient pas choisis au hasard. Ils les avaient observés, analysés et continuaient sans doutes de le faire. Il était certain que ses objets n'étaient pas là avant qu'ils ne sortent.

« C'est une récompense. On a pas résolu l'énigme, mais les autres l'ont fait. Apparemment on gagne ou on perd ensemble. »

Génial sa vie était donc entre les mains de Pietro Maximoff, il n'aurait pas plus mal choisi lui même. Ou peut être que si Loki ou Ultron, plus dangereux, mais moins agaçant. Quoi que concernant l'asgardien. Il pouvait être aussi irritant que le rejeton de Magneto. Enfin presque. Il ne savait déterminer pourquoi, mais Pietro touchait toujours juste pour le mettre en colère. Un autre de ses talents sans doutes.

Il y avait autre chose qui exécrait Clint, une de ses données qu'il ne reconnaissait pas tout à fait. Pietro était beau. Mais pas de la beauté tranquille de Steve ou de celle presque brute de Natasha. Non, il était purement esthétiquement beau. Si on avait demandé au vengeur de dessiner la beauté, il aurait probablement tracer le visage de Pietro avant même de le connaître. Il adulait ce qu'il trouvait attrayant, attirant, sous toute ses formes, sauf sous celle-ci. Les yeux d'un bleu profond, les cheveux immaculé qui ajoutait à la pureté des traits, le corps à la musculature sèche... Si seulement ça n'avait pas été lui. Cet être purement insupportable.

Enfin, au moins étaient ils séparés, c'était une chance pour lui, Clint perdrait moins contenance sans Pietro pour le faire sortir de ses gongs.

« C'est une lame de mon peuple, j'ignore où ils l'ont trouvé. »

Spock avait une voix toujours égale ou ne perçait aucune émotion. Pourtant lui aussi paraissait décontenancé du fait que ces autres les connaissaient d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce fut, ils commencèrent tous à marcher dans la même direction droit devant eux. Ils leur fallait un abris, peut être une colline. La hauteur leur fournirait une sécurité relative. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Ou peut être qu'ils pourrait grimper dans un arbre et s'installer dans un renfoncement, mais en ce cas, il leur en faudrait six, peu probable donc.

\- « Attention » hurla Spcok

Un bruit de course qui se rapproche, le hurlement de Spock. Tout était jusqu'alors si silencieux. Clint n'eut pas le loisir de saisir son arc.

Plus rien, hormis la douleur. Un cris s'alliant au sien, puis l'obscurité.

 _ **Pov Magnus.**_

Des chacrams. Clint avait raison ils les connaissaient, comment avaient-il sut ? Sans être un secret d'état, il n'avait jamais ébruité son entraînement avec cette arme. Et puis c'était il y a plusieurs décennies alors, quel besoin d'en parler ? Il avait une arme bien plus puissante : sa magie. Enfin, d'ordinaire. Elle lui était pour le moment bloquée. Dommage, il ferait sans, après tout il n'avait pas réellement le choix.

De l'autre côtés, ils avaient sans doutes bénéficié d'armes également. Il espérait ardemment qu'a l'instar de Clint, Alec aie obtenu un arc. Long de préférence, c'était là ou allait la sienne.

Dans son champ de vision Magnus vit Spock bouger avant même de l'entendre hurler son avertissement. Sa première réaction fut de lancer un sort de protection. Pour lui et ces comparses de fortune. Mais rien ne sortie de ses mains tendues devant lui. Pas de magie, il l'avait omis.

Tout alla avec une vitesse incroyable. Il entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'écroule, il vit Arthur bondir sur la bête qui maintenait Clint au sol. Une sorte de panthère noire aux dents plus longues et plus acérées qu'elle ne l'auraient dût. Il entendit le bruit de l'acier qui s'abat. Ce fut un signal pour sortir de son hébétude. Sans magie, il allait devoir se battre autrement. Les chacrams donc. Une autre bête plongea sur lui, il l'esquiva non sans mal heurtant de plein fouet John, le faisant choir dans son sillage. Par l'ange, qu'ils étaient maladroit. Seul Arthue semblait un tant soit peu savoir ce qu'il faisait. Rien de plus normal, aucun d'eux hormis lui n'étaient habitués à se battre comme ça avec presque rien. Savoir un danger était une toute autre chose que de l'expérimenter. Ils avaient été négligeant. Ils n'auraient peut être pas de secondes chances.

L'animal leva sa patte et Magnus sentit le coup, lorsque du sang chaud tacha son flanc. Il lui fallu un instant, et le cris de John pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas le sien. Le médecin était blessé, un comble en soit.

Un rugissement de hargne et de douleur mêlée. Un des couteaux de Stiles avait atteint la bête qui les acculaient. Spock et Arthur étaient toujours au prise avec celle qui tentait de donner des coups de crocs à un Clint désormais inconscient semblait il. Il ne criait plus.

Magnus réussit à s'extirper, s'éloigner et manier son arme comme il l'avait appris. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser. Ne pas songer aux deux montres qui les avaient pris par surprise, à leurs gaucheries manifeste. À sa peur de ne revoir pas Alexander.

Il était temps d'agir et de frapper simplement. Il bascula rapidement sur l'autre ennemi pour ainsi l'attaquer à distance. Spock pris sa place pour protéger John. Tous étaient désormais allié à un seul objectif : la survie des deux blessés. L'un attaquait au corps à corps et l'autre de loin c'était bien plus efficace ainsi. Plus compliqué aussi, il ne devait risquer de blesser Arthur par maladresse.

Il pris quelques coups de griffe et de crocs sans importance, tous comme chacun d'eux, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que les autres. Après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, les bêtes rendirent l'âme. Il n'y en avait que deux et pourtant leurs difficultés à en venir à bout avait été presque risible.

* * *

Et voilà on rentre dans le vif du sujet avec ce petit chapitre un peu charnière

N'hesitez pas à me laisser vos ressentis


	6. EDIT

Hey,

Un petit message pour donner de petites nouvelles de ce compte laissé à l'abandon. Le pauvre seul livré a lui même, depuis plusieurs mois.

En effet, depuis un petit moment maintenant je n'écris plus de fanfic,ni plus sur fanfiction forcément, je n'arrives plus à m'y plonger vraiment.

Concernant Min'Rahn et Paradoxe, je vais purement et simplement les abandonner, pour ceux qui les suivaient je suis désolée, c'était « les gros » projets que j'avais ici et je n'arriverais plus à m'y plonger, donc je préfère arrêter.

Pour le reste c'est à dire, Un carnet pour mener l'enquête, Une histoire de famille, La rage pour bouclier et On choisit parfois sa famille, je les laisse en pause pour le moment, mais je sais que j'y reviendrais. C'est des écrits plus doux quelque part et j'ai plus de facilité à y retourner.

Voilà, désolée et merci des bisous


End file.
